Ino, ponto pra você!
by etalele
Summary: Ino era uma mulher que gostava de aproveitar o que os homens tem de bom, uma noite a mais não faria diferença...mesmo que ela começásse a odiar aquele rapaz?
1. O salto bate no chão

O salto de Ino batia no assoalho de madeira de um modo lento e seguro, como se aquele chão fosse feito somente para ela andar.

As pernas brancas desfilavam como se fossem imaginação, um balé de tão suave, ela sabia como transformas simples pedaços de músculo em algo atormentador.

Os quadris remexiam assim como dançavam enquanto ela andava, o vestido curto balançava enquanto conforme ela queria, mostrando o que devia fazendo os homens do recinto quererem cada vez mais. E mais e sempre mais.

Eles desejavam que ela parasse lá mesmo e rançasse todas as roupas do corpo, rasgando-as, mostrando-a como veio ao mundo.

Um corpo feito para coisas que nenhum puritano gostaria de pensar.

Os fios loiros dançavam conforme ela remexia o corpo, pra lá e pra cá, soltos, secos e lisos.

Alguns homens, não duvide, iriam querer aqueles cabelos para puxarem...

O mundo parava para Ino passar.

E ela fazia questão de pisar bem forte onde passava.

Sentou-se num banco no balcão do estabelecimento, olhou para o garçom, que secava um copo nem pensando no que fazia.

_-Me vê algo forte e doce_ – ela disse, as palavras saiam de sua boca como se alguém se deliciasse com uma bala.

Lábios rubros devido a alguma maquiagem vermelha e brilhante que dava cor aqueles lábios cheios de volúpia de desejo.

O garçom atendeu seu pedido com uma bebida destilada qualquer que ele achou pela frente, ele precisava apreciar a loira em sua frente com atenção.

-_Obrigada _– sua voz saia doce e desejosa.

Então ela olhou a sua volta, precisava de alguém essa noite, e com certeza só precisava escolher.

Ela queria algo diferente para hoje, já havia tido relações com homens mais velhos, mais novos, de opções sexuais diferentes da dela, com transformações corporais, e temperamentos diferentes.

Carinhosos pegavam muito em seu pé, queriam desfilar com ela por ai, mas eles não desfilariam com Ino, e sim ela que exibiria seus troféus por ai.

Queria homens...sérios.

Sérios..

_"Um tiozinho quieto perto da janela, não, ele não, deve estar esperando alguém ou deve estar carente, e isso é a ultima coisa que preciso hoje."_

Ela achou alguns jovens, mas uma pessoa séria anda só.

Procurou nos cantos.

Então ela viu um rosto, de um homem de cabelos vermelhos sangue.

_"Ui"._

Ele vestia um sobretudo preto que prendia até o pescoço, com um ar sério. Tudo que Ino desejara até agora.

_"É hoje"._

-_Hm..garçom.-_ela chamou com calma, ele se aproximou – _envie isso para o moço ruivo ali ao lado._

Então ele pegou o papel e levou até o ruivo, com uma bandeja para disfarce.

Ino olhava com curiosidade e desejo, agora aquele ruivo seria dela.

O garçom voltou –_ Ele te espera no terceiro andar._

O ruivo saiu e Marina esperou um pouco, mas foi atrás.

_"Ponto pra Ino"_


	2. Quer vodka?

Naruto não é meu, agradeçam por ser assim o/

_Itálico_ - pensamentos

* * *

Ino preferiu subir pelo elevador do edifício.

O estabelecimento em que se encontrava era seu edifício, que tinha um pub no térreo.

Apertou o número do andar do ruivo que ela escolheu, deu uma conferida nos lábios, no decote.

_"Hm.. tenho de me lembrar de dar uma conferida no silicone com o Dr. Jorge.."_

Então algo a atormentava.

Ino havia escolhido um rapaz sério, mas percebeu que no pub ele também era quieto reservado.

_"Droga"_, ela borrou o batom,_ "Você faz e depois não pensa sua loira burra!"_, e deu um tapa na testa, _"e se ele for um psicopata? Sociopata? Ou alguma coisa terminada em pata? Oh meu deus, por que não pegou o tiozinho?"_

Ino

pensava enquanto mordia o lábio, se devia ou não ir, _"Ainda tenho tempo de sair e pegar o tiozinho, ele me parecia tão mais confiável...Bem..."_ ajeitou o cabelo "Se eu morrer agora, morrerei fazendo o que mais gosto".

Ino usou e abusou de seu melhor olhar sedutor e sexy que tinha, seus olhos verdes pareciam mortais e desejosos.

Ela saiu do elevador e viu o ruivo encostado na parede do corredor, seu coração deu um pulo.

_"Ele não parece nem um pouco feliz"_, e não parecia.

Quando o ruivo viu Ino sair do elevador com seu vestido curto cor de vinho, desejou que ela vivesse 100 anos em seu apartamento, pois, por qualquer santidade existente, que mulher era aquela...

O ruivo sacudiu as chaves na frente do rosto de Ino, demonstrando que entrariam no apartamento.

Ele abriu a tranca com cuidado, pra não fazer barulho...

-Apartamento bonito..., ela disse.

Ele assentiu com a cabeça,_ "Será que ele é mudo?" _Ino pensou, _"Que se dane, melhor é que não fale nada mesmo..."_

-Você não é nenhum psi- ela ia dizer, mas acabou sendo cortada.

-Vodka? Desculpe, te cortei, o que ia dizer?

-Pode ser vodka..

-Não, antes..- com os copos em mãos.

-Ah..eu ia perguntar se você não é nenhum psicopata ou algo assim- Ino tinha uma imaginação fértil demais, ela era aventureira, mas era uma reles mortal, tinha que se precaver. Certo?

-Que viajem, tome – ele deu o copo de vodka para ela –Não, não sou nenhum psicopata...Quer por um som?

-Claro, onde é?"

-Ali – o ruivo apontou para a estante grande de madeira- deve ter algo lá, mas pode escolher..

-Ok

Ino percebeu que o local era muito arrumado e elegante. Grande, cara de apartamento mesmo, mas ele devia ter uma condição social melhor, afinal, tudo muito, mas muito bem escolhido. Talvez fosse questão de bom gosto somente.

Ao lado da porta havia uma cozinha americana bem limpa, arrumada.

Na sala, um sofá macio e muitas coisas elegantes, o ruivo tinha bom gosto e devia morar sozinho pelo estilo da casa.

-Bonita casa..Qual seu nome?-

-Pensei que soubesse..,- ele se sentou no sofá – devia tomar mais cuidado quando convidar alguém para algo... Ou pelo menos saber seu nome...- O ruivo dizia com certo desdenho no olhar, mas tinha certeza que de boba, aquela loira não tinha nada.

-Prefiro não saber o nome dos caras com que saio, assim eles não podem me culpar se não lembrar deles na rua... – ela se sentou ao lado dele, cruzando as pernas brancas e macias, propositalmente.

-Hm...

Ino ergueu uma sobrancelha, isso era um chamado.

"Gaara, meu nome."

"Ino, meu nome." Mas mentalmente ela dizia "Ino, guarde esse nome para que se lembre ao me chamar de noite..."

Ino tomou um gole da vodka, sentiu que era coisa fina, desceu macio na sua garganta, gelando até seu estomago, aquilo já estava demorando demais.

-Por que me chamou?

-Te achei interessante. Por que me trouxe aqui?

-Não sei, não quero levar ninguém pra nenhum lugar hoje.

-Subir o elevador já foi me levar pra um lugar - Ino subiu no colo dele, ficando frente a frente, desabotoando a camisa do ruivo.

-Hm.. Vai com calma mocinha..- Ele a tirou de cima de seu colo, Ino não entendeu o porque daquilo, mas achou que podia ser uma provocação, ou algo a mais...

_"Joguinhos? Adoro..."_

Então, subitamente, a expressão do ruivo mudou, antes seu olhar misterioso agora estava gélido.

-Vai pra casa.

-Oi?

-Vai pra casa que aqui não vai rolar nada.

Ela estava desacreditada, esse era um dos poucos não's que ela levara na vida e aquilo era totalmente...bem, era como gelo no fogo.

-Quer que eu chame um taxi?-

-Não, eu...eu moro aqui..digo..ali em cima, quer saber? Tchau-

Ino se levantou e foi até a porta.

-Você..-ela revidou – é – ela respiro – um idiota!- E bateu a porta.

-Vai pela sombra- ele não se moveu

Dessa vez, não foi ponto da Ino...

_"Idiota"_

* * *

[Continua]


	3. Fale na minha cara!

Naruto não é meu, agradeçam por ser assim o/

_Itálico_ - pensamentos

AVISO - Me desculpem se aparecer alguma Mariana ou Marina ao invés de Ino, a história original que fiz tinha esses nomes.

* * *

O dia amanhecera e era domingo.

O sábado de Ino havia sido..horrível.

Talvez ela não se lembrasse que a primeira coisa que fez ao chegar em casa foi jogar os sapatos e a bolsa no sofá e ido dormir..

Ino acordara sem se lembrar da noite que passara, ou não passara, só ela pra definir.

-O QUE SIGNIFICA ISSO?

O isso em questão era o que Ino viu ao se olhar no espelho ao acordar de manha.

Ela então começou a respirar ofegante e seu coração disparar.

-A..aquele ruivo..me...AQUELE RUIVO ME PAGA! – então ela arrancou todas as roupas do corpo e ligou o chuveiro no mais quente possível, precisava de um banho.

Ela fez questão.

Questão de demorar muito no banho para tirar todo aquele sentimento de _"Droga, levei um fora!"_

Questão de ensaboar bem o corpo e limpar os olhos do resíduo de rimel que manchara seu rosto inteiro e aquele cheiro de bar. _"Alguém precisa me lembrar de não exercer nunca mais esse piriguetismo... Nunca!"_

Questão de escovar bem os dentes e _"Gosto de vodka amanhecida, droga! DROGA! Sua infeliz!"_

Questão de por a primeira camisa de eleição mais velha que ela guardara em seu guarda-roupas, num lugar escuro, onde ninguém veria entre suas roupas de marca. _"Quanto mais ligeira...melhor!"_

E fez questão de se olhar no espelho e se sentir horrível.

-Dia da TPM. Ligue o foda-se e sinta-se feliz, - e mostrou a língua pro espelho.

Ino fazia questão de que tivesse um dia de TPM digno de mulher, com muito chocolate, filmes tristes com mocinhos que morrem e contas altíssimas de telefone.

Mesmo que ela não tivesse alterações no humor.

Até que alguém fizesse ela ter alguma.

Ligou a TV num filme triste dos anos 90 qualquer, pegou o telefone, abraçou suas pernas e começou seu dia.

-Tenten? – Sua amiga.

-Ino..fale.

-Hoje é o dia.

-Dia de que?

-Horas como assim de que?

-Tem alguma festinha? OBA! FESTINHA – então Ino ouviu um chiado.

-alo?

-Hinata? – Tenten ligou para outra amiga dela, Hinata, uma jovem de olhos claros e cabelo liso, o terror, para mulheres normais.

-Que zona é essa? – Ino pensava em voz alta.

-FESTINHA! - Tenten

-Festinha? – Ino se perguntava, que festinha?

-Que festinha? Festinha? FESTINHA! OH MEU DEUS, AONDE?- Hinata

-Diga Ino, diga o endereço, tenho caneta em mãos.

-Aqui em casa, pra vocês me verem comer muito chocolate e destruir o mundo, pode ser?

-Tenten, voce ligou pra me avisar de uma festinha..que não tem festinha?

-Por que não me disse que era o dia da TPM?

-Eu tentei poxa, voce ligou pra Hinata antes.

-Que merda hein? – Hinata disse desacreditada pois, poxa, não havia festinha.

-Quer que a gente vá até ai? – Tenten perguntou

-Haham, preciso fofocar, levei um fora ontem.-

-OI?- elas disseram juntas.

-Aqui, as 2 ok?

-ESPERA INO—

_Tu tu tu _

Ino se deitou no sofá, assistindo a algum casal depressivo em condições de um matar o outro de juras de amor quando ouviu um barulho.

Tum.

"_Que isso? Bem, parou, deve ser o apartamento de cima."_

Tum Tum.

"_Ah não, hoje não"_

Tum Tum Tum

-Filho da mãe de vizinho de cima! OW! – ela gritou, mas com certeza o vizinho não escutaria.

Ino usava um short jeans e uma camiseta de eleição, amarrara seus cabelos num coque mal feito, digno do dia da TPM.

Deplorável.

Pegou uma vassoura, a primeira que viu.

-Agora esse ser vai tomar uma bem feia.. – e ela começou a cutucar o teto com a vassoura para fazer barulho no andar de cima.

Tum.

-Tum? Aé? – então ela socou o cabo da vassoura no teto.

Forte, cada vez mais forte.

Até que o teto trincou.

-Ops, Ino lembrar de chamar um pedreiro

E começou a pingar água.

-Que isso? – colocou a mão para sentir a água. – Não..não..NÃO! NÃO! NÃO! NÃÃÃÃÃOOO! BALDE! PRECISO DE UM BALDE – e a água pingava cada vez mais rapidamente no chão, formando uma poça.

-Malditos... -pegou a balde- SEJAM - colocou o balde – VIZINHOS!

Mas o barulho persistia.

-Vou é agora falar com esse cara!

Então Ino largou tudo como estava, com balde no chão, vassoura jogada e porta escancarada.

Pegou o elevador e colocou para o andar de cima.

-Nós vamos ter uma conversinha Sr. Pode tudo por que sou vizinho – ela batia o pé descalço no chão enquanto apoiava as mãos na cintura.

O elevador nem terminara de abrir e Ino já estava no vizinho de cima, batendo a porta.

Então ela ouviu algo se destrancar e já começou seu discurso, antes da mesma porta abrir.

-escuta aqui? Dá pra parar de bater essa por-

-Oi? – era o ruivo, Gaara.

-ra. – ela terminara a frase anterior.

-Ahm..oi?

-Oi.- ela estava paralisada.

-Ino? Que estado deplorável meu deus.

-Escuta – ela desparalisou, seu estado de raiva voltara ao normal com o "deplorável" – eu to tentando ter um dia de mulher decente lá em baixo ok? E eu desejaria muito se parasse de bater o que quer que esteja batendo ai ok? – ela não parava de falar – porque você não deve nem saber como é um estado de uma mulher com TPM e meu deus! Eu gostaria de mostrar a você como é perigoso irritar uma mulher com TPM, e escuta aqui! Eu tenho uma goteira lá embaixo e a culpa é sua! – ela não pararia de falar- e pense! MEU PAI TEM UMA ESPINGARDA E EU NÃO TENHO MEDO DE USÁ-LA OK?

-Ahm..ok. - ele não se assustara, Ino tentaria gritar mais.

-Ok? VOCÊ SÓ DIZ OK? EU TO TENTANDO TER UM DIA DE PAZ LÁ EMBAIXO OK?

-Ok. – ele olhou aqueles olhos de fúria – Digo..desculpe, tô arrastando uma estante aqui.

-Hm, ok – ela dizia ainda com fúria nos olhos – tudo bem, só – fechou os olhos – faça – disse com raiva – menos barulho, ok?

-Tá, tchau. – e fechou a porta.

-Idiota.

Ino já havia apertar pro elevador subir quando a porta se abriu.

-Idiota é você sua loira que acha que o mundo é seu!

-COMO É QUE É? – ela se virou – FALA NA MINHA CARA!

-PRA QUÊ? VOCÊ NEM USA ELA PRA SEUS AFAZERES!

Então ela se calou.

Concordou com a cabeça, como se dissesse _"Espere por que vai ter troco"_

-Ok, mas faça menos barulho. – seus olhos estavam marejados.

Ino não era uma vagabunda, nem uma prostituta. Na verdade era uma moça que recebia dinheiro do pai, tinha uma mãe louca e gostava de sexo.

Só isso.

Mas pela sua cota anual, batia qualquer uma por ai.

Então ela entrou no elevador e apertou seu andar, ainda olhando para o moço, que estava apoiado no batente.

Gaara pensou se fizera o que achava certo, mas ele nem conhecia a moça...

_"Droga"_

-Ino! Esper– mas o elevador se fechou antes mesmo que ela olhasse – me desculpe.

Gaara coçou os cabelos ruivos escuros, e voltou a seu apartamento.

Olhou a estante que queria mudar de lugar e pensou no que acontecera.

-Talvez se ela não seja, ela não mereça ter ouvido... – Então Gaara se encostou-se à porta e fechou os olhos, fizera a coisa errada.

Sem ponto pro Gaara hoje.


	4. Vadia, eu?

Naruto não é meu, agradeçam por ser assim o/

_Itálico_ - pensamentos

AVISO - Me desculpem se aparecer alguma Mariana ou Marina ao invés de Ino, a história original que fiz tinha esses nomes.

* * *

Ino pensara se ser quem queria ser, ser quem era, deveria machucar tanto. Não era certo se sentir um lixo por fazer o que gostava.

Ela não queria ter a fama que davam a ela.

Certa vez perguntaram após uma noite quanto era o pagamento.

Ino achou que deveria parar, mas poxa, ela era ninfomaníaca, pelo menos ela achava que era.

Mas nenhuma mulher gosta de ser chamada do que Gaara havia a chamado.

Aquilo ecoava na cabeça de Ino como se fossem palavras ditas ao oco de uma caverna.

Mas ele pagaria.

E não seria pouco.

Ao chegar ao apartamento, Ino percebera que deixara tudo aberto no momento de fúria. Só depois foi pensar que alguém poderia ter entrado e...

-Ino! Cara...ouvimos uma gritaria louca lá embaixo, tá sabendo de algo? – Tenten dizia animadamente.

-Ino? – Hinata passava uma mão na frente dos olhos verdes de Ino, esperando um sinal de..

-Para com isso – e ela afastou a mão com um empurrão – me deixa zonza.

Então Tenten trancou a porta ao ver que Lisa não se lembrara disso e fora direto ao sofá.

-MLisa?

-O que você tem? Fala pra Ten...

Então Ino começou a chorar. Primeiro, pequenas lágrimas cristalinas de canto de olho..

-Own meu deus, que se passa? –Hinata a abraçou, ajoelhada no chão.- Conta pra Tia Hina conta.

-Hinata. – Tenten colocou a mão no ombro de lisa, olhando-a estranhamente.

-Oi.

-Ela tem 23 anos.

-Mas está triste Tenten. - Hinata se defendia, seus atos eram infantis às vezes.

Então JTenten olhou.. – pra mim ela continua com 23 anos.

-Eu sou?

-Oi? –Hinata perguntou, elas conversavam então não perceberam que Ino falava.

-Vadia, eu sou?

-Meu deus, o que aconteceu aqui? Quem disse isso pra você? –Hinata perguntou novamente, totalmente preocupada com a situação da amiga.

-Ninguém, só estou perguntando.

-Claro que não! – Tenten interveio – mas alguém deve ter dito isso! – Ela parecia raivosa. Mexeram com a amiga errada.

-Poxa, eu juro que nunca quis parecer isso! Eu só gosto de sair com os caras, aproveitar o que eles têm de bom, eles sempre fazem isso com as mulheres caramba!

-Sim, eles sempre fazem – Hinata dizia com Ino em seus braços.

-Você é aproveitadora de oportunidades – Tenten consolou, se sentando ao lado da amiga, passando o braço pelo seu ombro.

-E vadia é um termo muito sujo e chulo, tira isso da sua cabeça. - disse Hinata.

-Quer saber?

-Oi – disseram ambas.

-Eu vou parar.

-Humpft, de novo?

-Tenten! –repreendeu Hinata com seus grandes olhos claros.

-Que? Que culpa eu tenho se ela sempre diz que vai parar e não para?

-Mas dessa vez é vingança.

-Uuuuuuuuui. – Tenten disse. - vejo algo vermelho em seus olhos, é raiva! Oh! Isso é tão emocioante!

-Vingança Ino? Vingança de que? Contra quem?-deixando de lado a viagem de Tenten ao lado.

-De um cara.

-O que te deu o fora? – Hinata perguntou.

-O mesmo.

-MEU DEUS! CONTA COMO FOI! - Tenten disse- TANTO VUCO-VUCO E EU ESQUECI DE PERGUNTAR ISSO! EU VIM AQUI PRA ISSO! ME CONTA ISSO! JÁ!

...

Então Ino contou toda a história que acontecera na noite anterior e do ocorrido a instantes.

Contou, desabafou, chorou, ela precisava.

Quantas vezes suas amigas já não fizeram o mesmo, eram amigas, eram irmãs, desde pequenas.

E o sentimento de vingança passou para as duas.

-Se eu fosse você, furava o pneu do carro dele. – uma dava idéia.

-Não dá, tem câmera no estacionamento. – Ino respondia. - e eu nem sei qual carro é o dele. Eu nem sei se ele tem carro!

-Se eu fosse você, tacava ovo nele na rua! – outra revidava.

-E na rua, tem gente, ok?–

-Que droga hein?

-Mas se eu fosse você, quebrava uma janela dele -

-Ele mora no terceiro andar, haja mira! – Ino dizia - Tá muito difícil, desisto.

-JAMAIS! - disse Tenten

-JÁ SEI! TACA SAL NA COCA! –disse Hinata

-sal na coca? – disseram Tenten e Ino

-é horrível, já experimentei. - Hinata fazia uma cara desgostosa com a lembrança.

-Tenho medo do que você não experimentou Hinata- Disse Tenten.

-Na vida você precisa de tudo um pouco Tenten! Larga essa vida de empresária de sucesso um pouco e..

-Não, eu não vou virar hippie - faz gesto de paz e amor - como você - e deu umas piscadelas.

-Já sei, - Disse Ino, tendo uma luzinha acendendo em sua mente

-FALA! FALA! FALAAAAAAAAAAAA!

-vou mostrar pra ele o que ele perdeu.

-só isso?

-Não.

-Que mais?

-Da maneira mais casta, pudica, reservada possível. - uma sobrancelha se arqueava...

O plano estava pronto.

-OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

...

Ino se olhou no espelho, estava pronta.

-Cara, esse terninho é tão..menina - Tenten repreendia a amiga.

-Desculpa, eu sei que você odeia rosa e todas essas cores alegres e femininas, mas é o único que eu tenho aqui.

-Então empresta o seu pra ela Tenten - Hinata dizia olhando o terno marrom de..

-Nem vem, eu sou uma super-empresária!

...

-Ficou ótimo Ino! - Hinata batia palmas para a amiga no closet do apartamento. - eu sabia que no fundo você tinha engordad..digo..ganhado corpo!

-Nem pra dizer que eu emagreci, você vai ver o tamanho da camisola que eu vou te dar de aniversário sua chata!

-Nem vem - Ino riu - isso é algo sério - ela mudou a expressão - eu estou decidida a mudar esse cara - seus olhos ficaram mais uma vez marejados.

-Ele é tão importante assim? - Tenten perguntou.

Ino parou pra pensar, era uma pergunta no mínimo...estranha.

-Não.

-certeza? - Hinata disse.

-Absoluta.- então Ino limpou os as pequenas lágrimas. - O que é importante é o que ele falou. Palavras jogadas no ar doem. E essas eu farei questão de devolver.

Ino, ponto pra você!

* * *

[continua]

* * *


	5. Não acho morangos sexy

Naruto não é meu, agradeçam por ser assim o/

_Itálico_ - pensamentos

AVISO - Me desculpem se aparecer alguma Mariana ou Marina ao invés de Ino, a história original que fiz tinha esses nomes.

* * *

Ino entrou no elevador, sabendo de cor os horários de quem entraria lá.

Ela tinha um plano, e o para o primeiro passo dar certo, ela somente precisaria que um certo ruivo, alto e sedutor (ui), entrasse no elevador.

Ela teria de ter sorte.

E teve.

O andar se abriu e o ruivo apareceu.

Gaara olhou pra ela como se seu coração congelasse naquele momento, aquela loira de longos cabelos tinha algo nos olhos, mas não importava, ele tinha algo a dizer a ela, e se lembrava muito bem disso.

Ela estava diferente, de terno, bem vestida, séria.

Cada dia estava de um jeito. Já havia a visto sexy, deplorável como uma mendiga e agora parecendo uma executiva.

-Oi- ele disse entrando no elevador, mas Ino fez questão de não olhar nos olhos de Gaara, muito menos responder.

-Olha, me desc- ele ia dizer.

-Não diga nada- ela o cortou olhando para os andares que mudavam no visor.- Entendi seu recado Gaara.

Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha- Na verdade – ele se defendeu – eu nem expliquei.

-Tudo bem – descaso, ela sabia fazer – eu acho que todos tem opiniões diferentes e a sua só é mais uma pra minha coleção.

Gaara arqueou a outra sobrancelha, com uma expressão de ..

-Nossa, hm..er..bem. Então tá –

_"Então ta? O que eu to pensando? Eu deveria estar me desculpando caramba! Eu xinguei ela ontem "_ Gaara ficou com seus pensamentos...

_"Então ta? O que ele ta pensando? Eu deveria estar jogando ele na parede e tirando suas tripas com meu pé!"_ Ino ficou com seus escândalos mentais...

-Só acho que você devia se preocupar um pouco com o que diz aos outros.

-Percebi isso ontem Ino.

-Que pena – ela colocou seus óculos escuros enquanto o elevador abria e uma senhora com compras entrava entre os dois – você deveria ter feito algo a respeito antes de tudo.

-De tudo o que? – aquela menina era convencida aos olhos de Gaara. E aquilo o irritava – Você merece muito...só isso. – a velhinha olhava para Ino curiosa.

-Muito o que? Fala logo antes de fazer essa enrolação – Ino olhou pra ele através dos óculos gigantes e quadrados, aquilo só acendia o fogo de vingança dentro dela. Mas ela também percebeu que a velhinha tinha rosto de rato.

Um rato extremamente curioso.

-Muita coisa.

-Menina – ele segurou o braço dela.

Ino o encarou com uma face bem séria e a velhinha encarou os olhos arregalados.

-Fale..boy.-

-Você é arrogante.- Então ela tirou os óculos para olhar melhor pra ele.

-E você é um idiota.

-Olha, eu não vou ficar discutido com você aqui ok? - então Gaara encarou a velhinha de rabo de olho...

-Porque boy? Boy é um menino mau? - ela mordeu os lábios.

-Bem mau –Ele olhava aquela boca que era mordiscadapela dona, então ele soltou o braço dela

-Por que a girl aqui é o terror – então ela deu uma piscadela pra Gaara, colocou o óculos, sorriu pra velhinha, saiu do elevador e disse antes dele fechar – Senhora! Ele me estuprou semana passada, tenha medo – e foi embora.

Os olhos de Gaara arregalaram de susto com a mentira descarada de Ino, aquilo tudo tinha limites.

Até mesmo a velhinha apertando o botão de emergência.

...

-Hinata? - dizia Tenten no sofá de Ino.

-Oi - respondeu Hinata lendo uma revista qualquer.

-Eu vou ter de ir trabalhar com isso?- Tenten dizia olhando pra roupa que vestia.

-Eu acho decotados com estampa de morango bem sexy.

-E meu chefe?

-é, mas acho que ele gosta de morangos também...

-Ai deus, maldita hora que emprestei meu casaquinho pra Ino.

-Relaxa amor, é questão de vingança.

-Aé.. Eu ainda acho morangos bem broxantes...

...

Ponto pra quem?

* * *

[continua]


	6. Como é que é mano?

Naruto não é meu, agradeçam por ser assim o/

_Itálico_ - pensamentos

AVISO - Me desculpem se aparecer alguma Mariana ou Marina ao invés de Ino, a história original que fiz tinha esses nomes.

* * *

Ino estava atrás de um dos pilares da garagem do edifício, prestando atenção na hora do bote.

Colocou uma musica qualquer no mp4, mas ela precisava de uma animada, agitada, pra entrar no clima vingativo da coisa.

Então ela pos na sorte, fechou os olhos e foi apertando pra alguma musica ai.

Tananan..tananan...

"_A Little Less Conversation do Elvis..o felicidade! Amo essas mixagens!"_

"A little less conversation, a little more action please  
All this aggravation ain't satisfactioning me  
A little more bite and a little less bark  
A little less fight and a little more spark  
Close your mouth and open up your heart and baby satisfy me  
Satisfy me baby"

Então ele saiu do elevador, depressa, como se tivesse algum compromisso.

"_Vai vai vai vai.."_ Ino pensava.

Gaara estava na garagem do edifício quando percebeu algo.

-Mas o que é isso?

Seu carro, um esportivo 4x4 preto, todo, totalmente, inteiramente sujo de lama, podia-se até ver alguma graminha nascendo das rodas...

"_YES!" _ela fez um gesto de "_DEU CERTO! TOMA SEU RUIVO DESGRAÇADO"_

Então Gaara respirou bem fundo e apertou o alarme para destravar o carro.

-Não vai ser isso que vai me fazer deixar de sair..- e entrou no carro.

"_Ah..vai sim.." _Ino dizia escondida atrás do poste.

Então Gaara tentou ligar seu carro uma vez,.

"_hm.."_ Duas vezes _"que ta acontecendo?"_ e uma terceira vez, mais forte mas o carro não pegou.

-Acho que é o motor, deixa eu dar uma olhada...

Então Gaara saiu do carro com cuidado pra não manchar a roupa de barro e lama, e abriu o capô.

"_hora da açã_o" pensou Ino.

Então Gaara ficou estático, ao ver todo motor cheio de lama.

-QUE ACONTECEU AQUI? MEU CARRO CARALH- então ele ouviu o som de um alarme, de outro carro.

-Olá vizinho – Ino disse ao entrar no seu carro, então ela abriu o vidro – melhor tomar cuidado por onde anda, tá muita chuva pra andar por ai nos becos da cidade... – e fechou o vidro antes de Gaara falar algo.

-Foi você sua desgra- PSHHHHHHHHHHHH – HEY! – Ino havia passado com tudo com seu carro preto numa poça de água, que espirrou totalmente em Gaara. -

Água e barro..

-Você vai pagar o concerto do meu carro! - gritava Gaara pro carro que saía da garagem...

"Baby close your eyes and listen to the music  
Drifting through a summer breeze  
It's a groovy night and I can show you how to use it  
Come along with me and put your mind at ease"

…

-Alô? Tenten? Ta no meu apartamento ainda? – dizia Ino no carro falando ao celular.

-Sim, avisa quando ele sair – dizia Tenten ao lado da janela, que dava vista a uma movimentada rua, com vendedores e muita gente.

-Ok – Ino olhava a garagem do edficio estacionada na rua... "Vamos Gaarazito... Não é tão ruim sair a pé..."

"_Droga, to sujo e atrasado pra sair, sem carro e com uma louca atrás de mim..." _Gaara pensava enquanto saia do prédio.

-Tenten, no três...Um – Gaara abriu a porta – Dois – Gaara olhou pra calçada e começou a andar – TRÊS! –

-Hinata! VAI! – Tenten disse na janela aberta agora. Hinata agora jogava um balde de água, a água da goteira, na cabeça de Gaara, pelo terceiro andar.

-CUIDADOOOOOOOOO – Tenten dizia com ar de travessa para Gaara, pelo terceiro andar.

-Oi?- então toda a água caiu na cabeça de Gaara – AH MANO, MAIS ESSA? VAI SE FERRAR SUA LOIRA DESGRAÇADA – enquanto espirrava a água dos braços na rua.

...

"Come on baby I'm tired of talking  
Grab your coat and let's start walking  
Come on, come on  
Come on, come on  
Come on, come on  
Don't procrastinate, don't articulate  
Girl it's getting late, gettin' upset waitin' around"

-Eu quero um cappuccino, - disse Gaara ao entrar num café enfrente ao edifício, agora não sairia mais.

-Pode deixar...- a atendente disse.

Então Gaara se sentou em alguma mesa ao lado da janela, pensando no que mais Ino aprontaria com seu pobre ser.

...

-Psiu – Ino chamou a atendente que a atendeu – Eu quero escrever um bilhetinho pro ruivo ali, mas tenho muita vergonha sabe? Você pode deixar o cappuccino dele aqui? É rapidinho, depois você entrega...

-é por amor moça? – a atendente dizia toda melosa...

-Muito amor – Ino tinha uma face descarada para mentiras.

-Então ta, mas rapidinho tá?

-Pode deixar... - Ino disse com a caneta na mão esperando a atendente se afastar.

Então Ino escreveu algo num papel e fez algo a mais.

-Pode entregar, você é um amor – ela piscou pra atendente e saiu, esperando do lado de fora, espiando pelo vidro no lado de dentro do café.

-Aqui está senhor...Beba com carinho, tem amor nisso ai – a moça dizia para Gaara, que não compreendia o que ela havia dito.

Amor.

Hoje era o que ele precisava.

Então ele tomou um gole._.._

_ "Aaaaah não..."_,

PSHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Ele cuspiu tudo enquanto se levantava da cadeira quando ia reclamar.

O café estava salgado.

-Ino...- ele bufou quando percebeu a loira que dava um tchau pelo lado de fora, então ela acenou pro café. -

Havia um bilhete.

É por conta da casa, mas com muito amor

"Close your mouth and open up your heart and baby satisfy me"

-Eu odeio seu amor! - bufou Gaara enquanto se limpava com um guardanapo de papel.

…

-Ino Ino Ino! Sua desgraça ambulante! Loira falsa, menina ruim! – dizia Gaara enquanto andava pela rua movimentada, passando por vendedores e lojas cheias.

-Tá falando de mim meu ruivo do meu coração?

-VOCÊ!

-Eu... - ela piscava constantemente de propósito.

-VOCÊ TÁ SE VINGANDO CONTRA MIM NÃO É?

-Hm..é o básico – Ino o seguia lado a lado.

-O que mais vai fazer contra mim?

-Nada, ainda.

-Por que tá fazendo isso? Por que eu disse umas verdade á voce?

-Não..é questão de igualdade de raças...

-De raças? EU ODEIO SUA RAÇA.

-Como é que é mano? - Gaara sentiu um cutucão e quando se virou pra tras, viu um grupo de um judeu que parecia ser bem conservador, um negro alto e forte e um português.

-Oi? - foi a ultima palavra que Gaara ouviu.

Ino saiu por ai ouvindo atras dela algumas pessoas dizerem que "EU NÃO MATEI JESUS" ou "CANSEI DE SER PIADA AQUI NO BRASIL SEU CANALHA!" e mais algumas coisas, e uns sons de gritos também...

-Ponto pra Ino - disse ela, colocando os óculos grandes e quadrados.

* * *

[continua]


	7. Ino, quer chá de gengibre?

Naruto não é meu, agradeçam por ser assim o/

_Itálico_ - pensamentos

AVISO - Me desculpem se aparecer alguma Mariana ou Marina ao invés de Ino, a história original que fiz tinha esses nomes.

* * *

No fim, Gaara deixara de fazer tudo que achava necessário pro dia por conta das armações de Ino.

Armações na concepção dela se chamava vingança.

E na dele...criancice.

Era o que ele achava, todas essas brincadeiras de mau gosto não eram nem de perto uma verdadeira vingança pra ele.

-Alô, Sasuke? – disse Gaara no telefone, com seu amigo.

Sasuke era um moço moreno, alto e de olhos espertos. Gaara parecia ter mão pra escolher amigos perante suas amigas mulheres.

Mas Sasuke era seu amigo antes mesmo dos dois terem "barba na cara", amigos desde a infância, um ajudando ao outro e assim até a fase adulta.

-Fala cara, que voz é essa? – disse Sasukw, preocupado com o tom de voz estranho de Gaara.

-é, to muito cansado entende? Dei um fora numa moça ai e..-

-Deu um fora e ta cansado? Desculpa ai cara, mas devia ta cansado com outro tipo de coisa – e Sasuke deu uma risada da situação de Gaara -, ops, vai, continua.

-Até ai tudo bem, mas sei lá o que deu na cabeça dessa loira-

-Loira? Hm...

-Dá pra deixar eu continuar?

-Ops, é que eu penso alto, e tu vem e me fala de loira...

-E agora ela não sai do meu pé, prometeu vingança e blá blá blá.

-Vingança? Tipo essas moças de filmes americanos que passam o filme inteiro correndo atrás do cara pra dizer – então ele imitou uma voz feminina – "Eu não preciso de você!"?

-É, e acabou com ela tacando lama no meu carro, tacando água em mim pela janela, salgando meu café e fazendo eu correr de muita gente...muita mesmo.

-Só isso?

-Só? Eu to com um olho roxo até agora mano!

-E daí? Eu já tomei tanto tapa nessa vida que nem me lembro o que é não sentir dor. Acho até que coagulei alguma coisa...

-Cara! O que eu faço? A menina ta louca atrás de mim, parece que me segue o dia inteiro, faz eu quebrar as coisas, pisar em outras, falar o que não devia, eu perdi meu dia culpa dela entendeu?

-Olha, é difícil dizer isso, mas você se ferrou agora.

-Você...não devia ser psicólogo.

-Ganho meu dinheiro pra isso cara, e se você não me pagou, eu não farei serviços extras.

-Eu te conheço desde que voce era um nicho de gente e voce ainda me cobra? Eu devia te cobrar é aquelas balas que voce roubava na minha mochila... – Gaara ouviu um silencio na linha- ok, quanto você quer?

-Nada, to fora de horário de serviço.

-Eu te juro que preciso de ajuda com essa loira.

-To indo ai.

Tu tu tu.

Gaara não sabia porque, mas achava que alguma coisa ia acontecer.

...

-INO! EU QUERO MEU TERNINHO, AGORA! – disse Tenten ao ver Ino entrando pela porta do apartamento.

-Seu terninho? Aqui, no fim nem usei ele, na verdade, nem sei pra que peguei ele.

-E a vingança? – disse Hinata empolgada.

-Bem, 0,25% dela já esta feita, agora é o resto da semana quebrando os cartões dele, fazendo a policia correr atrás dele, fazer ele comer algo ruim...

-Mas já não tomou o café salgado? – retrucou Tenten

-Aquilo foi o "beber algo ruim", no fim a idéia da Hinata fez eu pensar em algo, tipo o café.

-É, aquela foi uma lembrança ruim – disse Hinata ao se lembrar da bebida salgada.

Então Ino se jogou em seu sofá, um sofá cor de creme, largo, que ela amava de paixão.

Tinha gastado 3 salários com ele.

Salários do seu pai.

Ela parecia cansada, olhava seus pés com certo desgosto, talvez tivesse andado por caminhos que não devia.

-Não me sinto bem.

-Porque Ino? – disse Tenten.

-Calma ai, vou fazer um chá, aprendi com uma tailandesa que fez de gengibre com canela e hortelã e mais alguma coisa que não lembro e ficou demais – disse Hinata, caminhando até a cozinha, mesmo assim ela conversava normalmente com as amigas.

A casa de Ino para as amigas, era como suas próprias casas.

-Me sinto sozinha... Acho que vou pedir desculpas pro Gaara...

-Desculpas pra quê Ino? Ele te ofendeu...

-Mas eu sempre fiz por merecer Tenten.

-Ino! – gritou Hinata da cozinha – o gás acabou!

-Ué, mas eu paguei tudo em dia... – gritou Ino da sala.

-Deixa eu ligar pro sindico. – disse Tenten. Ela pegou o telefone e discou o número que Ino disse. Mas só dava ocupado...

-Deixa, eu desço na portaria, preciso mexer essas pernas...

-Seria mais fácil ligar... – Mas quando Tenten disse, ela já estava fechando a porta. Hinata sempre foi muito mais agir do que pensar.

...

Hinata chegou na entrada do edifício pra falar com o porteiro, perguntar sobre o gás, se ele sabia de algo.

-Não sabe de nada mesmo moço? Poxa, queria fazer um chá... – então ela começou a bater os dedos... – tudo bem, eu aviso lá em cima.

Então foi nesse instante que ela viu um moço entrar pela portaria.

Ele era alto, moreno e de olhos espertos. Vestia uma camisa de botões negra, parecia tão sério.

Hinata ficou sem reação por alguns instantes, pensando no porque nunca vira aquele lindo homem no edifício...

"_Ele...é...tão...bonito"_ Pensou Lisa.

-Oi, vai usar o elevador? –

_"Deus do meu deus do meu santo cristo oh meu senhor! Ele falou comigo! COMIGO! "_ pensava Hinata enquanto seu rosto ficava sem reação perante o moço de orbes negras.

-E...e...oi?

-O elevador... vai usar? Você ta na frente dele – disse gentilmente o rapaz.

-é..bem..sim, -

"_Sua anta, vai mesmo, fica na frente do elevador..ai deus como ele é gentil", _Hinata delirava ao ver como ele era....inexplicável aos olhos dela.

"_Hm.."_ pensava Sasuke secretamente, sem dar intenções na expressão que também achava a moça tão delicada e bonitinha.

-Andar? – ele perguntou já no elevador.

-Terceiro, obrigada...

-Nossa, eu vou pro quarto, coincidência... – ele disse, então o elevador se fechou.

Hinata pode sentir o perfume amadeirado que o homem usava, queria tanto que ela morasse no ultimo andar, somente pra passar mais tempo com ele, pra observar cada detalhe. Mas ela só o conhecia a instantes...

Sasuke observava como a moça parecia indefesa no elevador, ao seu lado. Ela não era muito alta, percebeu que se a abraçasse, seu queixo bateria na cabeça dela e..

"_O que eu estou pensando? Nem conheço ela e já penso em abraços e encaixes perfeitos de abraços e..que vontade de abraçar ela"_

-Você mora aqui? – que pergunta idiota pensava Sasuke.

-Não, estou na casa de uma amiga- no fim, a pergunta não foi tão idiota...

-Eu também...qual seu nome?- ele parecia tão rápido pra puxar papo, aquilo deixava Hinata meio constrangida por não ter feito nenhuma pergunta.

-Hinata...e você?

-Sasuke... bem, seu andar chegou – disse Sasuke ao ver a porta aberta do elevador – até mais...

-Até – então Lisa saiu do elevador, e deu uma ultima olhada para aquele moço...

Ponto para os dois!

* * *

[continua]


	8. Ino, acabou a luz!

Naruto não é meu, agradeçam por ser assim o/

_Itálico_ - pensamentos

AVISO - Me desculpem se aparecer alguma Mariana ou Marina ao invés de Ino, a história original que fiz tinha esses nomes.

* * *

A noite havia sido difícil pra Gaara.

Por algum motivo que ele sabia qual era, a vizinha de baixo havia deixado o som no último, com uma música chata pra caramba.

Gaara se arrastou até o banheiro como se estivesse doente, mas não, estava cansado.

Não só cansado fisicamente pelas brincadeiras de mal gosto de Ino, mas cansado dessa briga interminável dela com ele, dele com ela, e do mundo contra eles.

Cansado de não ter ninguém há anos e procurar pelo ser ideal, a pessoa certa.

Ele ainda era novo, mas saber que o tempo anda rápido não é fácil pra ninguém.

Gaara, era o típico rapaz independente que comprava as próprias cuecas.

Ele se olhou no espelho sem expressão, observou cada detalhe de seu corpo.

Seus cabelos ruivos de cor vermelha escura, naturalmente bagunçados, que davam um charme natural ao moço, estavam num emaranhado só.

Seus olhos não chamavam tanta atenção perante ao seu corpo e beleza (e a cor rara de fios), mas eram esverdeados...feitos os de Ino.

"_Pare de pensar nessa loira, nessa tonta"_ – ele pensava enquanto esfregava o rosto pra tirar os pensamentos, como se pudesse.

Ele não entendia, se era tão belo, por que era sozinho?

Por que as pessoas que se aproximavam eram tão fúteis?

Ele tinha um porte magro saudável, de músculos aparentes porem não grandes, era do jeito que algumas meninas sempre queriam, um cara "na medida".

Sorriso tímido, levantava a sobrancelha quando admirado...

"_Eu sempre levanto ela pra Ino...NÃO! NÃO PENSE NELA!"_ – Então ele chacoalhou a cabeça.

De peito nu, percebeu que era muito branco, mas era um branco saudável.

Tirara uma conclusão.

Era extremamente bonito.

Mas o que isso interferia na sua vida?  
Nem Ino o queria mais.

Na verdade, ela o quisera por uma noite.

Mas ele já havia passado por tantas noites a mais, que não queria mais uma.

Queria uma mulher pra todas as noites.

Uma que tivesse certeza que amanheceria ao seu lado, mesmo que por um dia a mais.

E era visto por todos e pelo seu vestido curto naquela noite, que ela não queria ele por mais de uma noite.

Por isso ele a revidou.

Então ele escovou os dentes, lavou o rosto mas continuou de shorts andando pela casa até...

-AHHHHHHHHHHHH – e foi de rosto pro chão. Havia tropeçado em algo.

-SEU FILHO DA MÃE, EU DURMO AQUI E VOCÊ ME CHUTA? – E havia acordado um Sasuke muito furioso.

-Cara, calma, eu esqueci. Também não tenho culpa se você dorme no sofá e amanhece no chão! – ele levantava uma mão em pedido de paz, enquanto a outra massageava o queixo dolorido pela queda.

-Eu perdi 3 pacientes pra atender essa sua dor de cotovelo ok? Sua sorte é que conheci aquela tal de Hinata...

-Hinata? Ah, aquela do elevador..

-Aquela do elevador? COMO VOCÊ OUSA FALAR ASSIM DE HINATA? HINATA É O SER MAIS... – Gaara reparava que Sasuke, conforme falava dos atributos de Hinata, seus olhos brilhavam tanto que pareciam bolinhas lustradas.

-To indo ali na padaria, quer algo?

-COMO OUSA ME CORTAR AO FALAR DE HINATA? – seus olhos-bolinha agora eram vermelhos de raiva, mas Gaara já havia se acostumado.

-Ok, vou tomar banho e já volto .

...

Cinco...quatro...três...dois...um e...

-ACORDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR – gritava Ino ao sair empolgada da cama com seu pijama de ursinho.

...

-O que foi isso? – disse Sasuke ao reparar num grito.- Não deve ser nada...

...

Ino colocou um CD de musica bem agitada pra começar o dia.

A vida de Ino girava em torno de músicas, um tipo de música pra cada tipo de dia, sempre foi assim.

Hoje Ino iria tirar o dia pra uma folga. Folga das vinganças contra Gaara.

Fez o que tinha de fazer pela manhã, inclusive tomar um banho de sais... Alguns sais aí.

Hoje, ela gostaria de nem ver Gaara em sua frente.

Colocou uma música chamada "You get what you give".

Começou a cantá-la enquanto passeava pela casa.

-YOU'VE GOT THE MUSIC IN YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOU TANANANAN…. – imitava o som do solo da guitarra.

Pegou uma vassoura e decidiu fazê-la de microfone.

-DON'T GIVE UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUP HAHAHAHAHAAAAAA – ela cantava animadamente.

Ela corria pra um lado como se houvesse publico lá.

-CANTANDO! COMIGO! COMIGO! – e batia palmas, tentando animar uma platéia imaginária.

E corria pro outro lado.

Pulava no sofá, fazendo caras e bocas.

Até perceber a tradução da música.

...

Do banheiro, Gaara podia ouvir a música.

Desligou o chuveiro pra ouvir qual musica era.

Ele também se lembrou da tradução da mesma.

"_Mas quando a noite está chegando, e você não consegue encontrar um amigo, você sente que sua árvore está se quebrando, exatamente nesse momento."_

_..._

"_Não pode se esquecer que, você só recebe aquilo que você dá." _Ino entendeu o recado.

Desligou o rádio desanimadamente, colocou a vassoura num canto e foi se trocar.

...

Gaara se trocou e saiu assim como Ino.

Ele entrou no elevador, o banho havia o renovado, mas mesmo assim, ele sentia que alguma coisa faltava.

Não podia negar que desejava que nesse mesmo instante, o amor de sua vida aparecesse e...

"Ah não, mas não era esse tipo de amor que eu queria". Ok, não era, mas é o que temos aqui.

-Oi vizinho – disse Ino ao entrar no elevador.

-Ino – disse Gaara.

E as portas se fecharam.

-Ino.

-Você já disse isso.

-Não, é que eu queria pedir algo.

-Sou toda ouvidos – ela dizia enquanto flertava a frente do elevador.

-Não apronte nada comigo hoje, não to com saco pra isso ta?

-Hm..porque?

-Hoje não, ta?

-Hm...ok... – Ino podia até querer aprontar com Gaara, mas ela via que ele realmente não parecia bem, estava com olheiras e de postura acabada.

Então acabou a luz e o elevador parou.

Ponto pro eletricista.

* * *

[continua]


	9. Medo, eu tenho medo

Naruto não é meu, agradeçam por ser assim o/

_Itálico_ - pensamentos

AVISO - Me desculpem se aparecer alguma Mariana ou Marina ao invés de Ino, a história original que fiz tinha esses nomes.

* * *

-Ah não! A luz acabou! – Disse Gaara, tentando bater na luz pra ver se voltava. – O pior é que se a luz acabou, é por que não tem energia, então isso significa que..

Ino estava em silencio.

Gaara notou por que ela não respondera a seu pensamento.

-bem, isso quer dizer que estamos – então o elevador de uma brusca parada, fazendo ele cair em cima de Ino, parados apenas pela parede – presos.

O corpo de Gaara se encurvara, como se protegesse ela, com os braços segurando na parede. Nessa visão, Ino parecia mais encurralada do que segura...

Ino encarou por um instante os olhos de esverdeados de Gaara, ela não tinha expressão nenhuma no rosto

- O improvável insiste em sempre acontecer conosco. – disse Gaara, que descia as mãos pela parede até a altura da cintura de Ino.

-Desculpe – ele engoliu seco pra dizer, ainda não tinha saído de cima de Ino, que fitava seus olhos pra onde quer que eles fossem.

Ele nunca havia a visto daquele jeito, tão seria..

"_Mas ela estava tão feliz antes de o elevador parar"_

Então Gaara tirou as mãos da parede, ainda sim ficando bem próximo do rosto de Ino, eles se fitavam, engoliam seco.

Ino podia jurar, sentia a respiração de Gaara.

Sentia seu coração.

Tão próximo...

-Você não vai dizer nada? – ele levantou uma sobrancelha, ele devia parar de fazer aquilo, se lembrou.

Então ele se virou para se afastar quando sentiu os finos dedos de Ino agarrarem uma pequena ponta de sua blusa.

Ele olhou pra ela, curioso.

-escuro. – olhando pro chão ela disse, com uma voz infantil, chorosa.

-Oi? – ele repetiu. Ino tinha a péssima mania de falar palavras sem sentido do nada.

-Eu...

-Você... – então ela engoliu seco e disse.

-Medo.

-Medo? Do escuro? – ele procurava os olhos dela que agora fitavam o chão. – Você tem medo do escuro Ino? – ele se lembrava que estava sem luz, mas ainda podiam ver um ao outro. Com um ar de deboche – Então quer dizer que a Ino super-poderosa tem medo do escuro?.

Então, ela não o fitava mais, era como um tapa na cara dela, humilhante.

Seus olhos chorosos pediam por ar.

Suas narinas ardiam por não quererem mais segurar o choro engolido.

Suas costas que estavam apoiadas na parede, agora deslizavam pela parede, a fazendo sumir da visão de Gaara.

Ele sentiu uma facada no estomago ao ver que a fizera chorar.

Por mais que ela aprontasse com ele, ela nunca mexera com seus medos ou atitudes, com o "eu interior" dele como ele sempre fizera.

Fizera ao mandar ela pra casa quando se conheceram.

Fizera ao chamá-la de... Bem, ele sabe.

Fizera ao debochar de seus medos.

Ele sempre fazia o que ela fazia questão de não fazer.

Ino só mexera seus pauzinhos em fatos do cotidiano, mas nunca o humilhara ou zombara.

Culpa.

Foi isso que ele sentiu.

Ele olhou uma Ino qualquer que abraçava seus próprios joelhos. Aquela não era a Ino normal, era uma Ino com medo.

Como todo mundo deve ser.

Ela não chorava convulsivamente.

Somente as pequenas e constantes lagrimas de canto de olho.

Ele se sentou ao lado dela.

-Me desculpe – ele não a olhava – por tudo.

Ela não respondera. Somente desabraçara os braços, que descansavam no chão.

- Você não tem culpa de nada.– ela disse com uma voz chorosa.

-Sim, eu tenho. - ele admitia.

-A única culpada sou eu, Gaata. Se você me xingou uma vez, era porque tinha motivos, uma razão. Se zombou de mim agora, era por que eu fraquejei na sua frente, depois de tanto fazer besteiras com você.

Gaara não tentou não pensar no que faria aquele momento.

Somente faria.

Ele caminhou sua mãe devagar em cima da mão de Ino, que repousava no chão.

Ela estremeceu com o toque, como Gaara imaginara.

-Todo mundo tem seus medos – ele disse bem baixo, somente ela ouviria aquela afirmação.

Ino respirou algumas vezes, pensou outras pra responder.

Ao invés disso, fez uma pergunta.

-Qual seu medo? – ela disse parando de fitar o chão pra fitar os olhos dele.

Gaara sem perceber, somente segurou mais forte a mão de Ino.

Era uma pergunta de verdade.

-Ficar sozinho.

Ela somente assentiu a cabeça como um sinal de entendido.

Ponto pro destino

* * *

[continua]

Quero agradecer as reveiws que ando recebendo. Não sei como agradecer mas...**Obrigada**.


	10. Elevador

Naruto não é meu, agradeçam por ser assim o/

_Itálico_ - pensamentos

AVISO - Me desculpem se aparecer alguma Mariana ou Marina ao invés de Ino, a história original que fiz tinha esses nomes.

* * *

-Um doce? – Ino estava sentada na frente de Gaara, ainda encostados na parede. Ambos animados, sem perceber a hora passar.

-Ah, não sou fã de doces.

-Ah, vamos lá! Alguma coisa com açúcar!

-Hm... Ok, acho que bolo.

-Qual bolo? – ela era curiosa.

-Ah Ino, não sei, bolo ué.

-Mas tem que ser de algo – ela repetia com voz chorosa e impaciente.

-Ok, bolo de... Nozes?

-Não é uma pergunta retórica... Mas vale. –ela deu uma risada gostosa. – Sua vez.

-Vou apelar – ele pensou – Primeiro beijo?

-Horrível. – ela fez uma careta.

-Por quê? Ruim?

-O garoto achava que eu era um desentupidor de pia, nojento, eca – ela fez outra careta ao se lembrar. – e o seu?  
-Foi com uma menina ai, a namorei depois.

-Jura? Que fofo, mas como foi?

-Eu tinha uns treze anos quando beijei-a, depois fiquei um tempo sem conversar com ela e quando a vi novamente, já tínhamos 20.

-Então foi há pouco tempo... - ela pensava.

-Sim.

-Namorou por quanto tempo? – aquilo parecia um interrogatório.

-2 anos.

-É, foi há muito pouco tempo mesmo– ela fazia as contas.

- Por quê? Quantos anos acha que eu tenho?

-Uns 24?

-25.

-Ela ainda é recente?

-A moça?

-Sim, sua ex.

-Eu ainda penso às vezes, mas nada demais.

-Sei, - ela ficou pensativa – as pessoas sempre dizem que foi nada demais.

-Por que diz isso?  
-Uns caras que fiquei, sempre diziam não era nada demais quando viam uma mulher nos olhando, no fim era esposa, namorada, noiva.

-Com quantos já passou a noite? – ela parou, fitava o chão agora. – Desculpe, não é da minha conta.

-Bah, tanto faz –ela fez pouco caso- pra mim não importa com quantos eu já deitei, e sim quais foram importantes.

-Quantos foram importantes? – ele havia se interessado por esse lado dela. O lado que ele conheceu primeiro.

-Alguns.

-Ah, vamos lá, alguns quantos?

-Dois.

-Dois? Só isso? – ele se abismara, pois de tantos, ela só considerava dois.

-Minha primeira vez e um ex.

-Conta! Conta! – ele tentava parecer animado pra não quebrar o clima de amizade que estava sendo construído.

-A primeira foi importante pelo fato de ser a primeira, não teve nada demais – ela fez pouco caso – e essa com esse ex, bem, foi importante, por que...bem, eu gostava dele.

-Gostava? De verdade ou só amizade?

-De verdade – ela ficara seria. – tão de verdade que ele não queria nada sério, então ele me deixou e eu não o vi mais.

-Ino, isso é triste, ele nem ligou? – ele parecia preocupado.

-Nem ligou, nem chamou, nem disse oi, só sumiu.

-Nossa.

-é, é um bem nossa! – ela riu – vamos lá, um cheiro!

-Eu gosto de cheiro de pólvora queimada – ele disse envergonhado.

-Cara, eu tava aqui pensando que voce iria dizer "Um perfume" ou algo assim, e voce me diz pólvora queimada?

-é, quando eu estourava bombinha na rua quando era pequeno. Ficava perto só pra sentir o cheiro, é embriagante.

-Que horror Gaara!

-é, mas é bom! Um dia você vai sentir, - ele riu.

Então o celular de ambos tocou.

-isso foi ninja – disse Ino enquanto Gaara ria da situação.

-Alô? – disseram ambos ainda rindo.

...

-CARA! ESSA PADARIA FICA AONDE? NOS QUINTOS É? EU QUERO MEU PÃO, EU PRECISO IR TRABALHAR LEMBRA?

-hoje é segunda Sasuke.

-Ah, eu não tenho clientes na segunda?

-Não. Não nas férias.

-Ah, onde você ta?

-Preso no elevador, chama alguém pra soltar a gente?

-Ô.

...

-Ino? Onde você está deus do meu cristo senhor mãe do meu pai e minha mãe!

-No elevador.

-Ah... MAS EU TO NA PORTARIA ESPERANDO VOCÊ ME ATENDER A MEIA HORA!

-Hinata, eu to presa no elevador,

-Ah, então ta.

-Hinata.

-Oi.

-Eu to presa.

-Eu entendi.

-É PRA VOCÊ CHAMAR ALGUÉM CARAMBA!

...

-Pronto –disse Gaara ao mesmo tempo que fechava o celular.

-é, já chamei a Hinata pra ajudar a gente.

-Hinata?

-é, minha amiga, conhece? – disse Ino, curiosa como sempre.

-Bem, eu já ouvi falar muito dela. Muito mesmo.

-Como assim?

-O meu amigo falou a noite inteira dessa Hinata, até em sonho, - disse Gaara olhando incrédulo pra Ino, que engolia seco.

-Isso também foi ninja. – ela riu.

"_é, talvez ele não seja tão idiota",_ pensou Ino.

"_é, talvez ela não seja tão desgraçada assim..."_ concluiu Gaara.

...

-TEM ALGUÉM AAAAAAAAIII? – gritava Sasuke na porta do elevador enquanto cerca de três homens e mais uns dez curiosos ( entenda-se como vizinhos conservadores e a velhinha curiosa) comentavam sobre a situação.

-TEM ALGUÉM AAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIII? – Gritou Sasuke novamente, fazendo eco na abertura da porta do elevador, sem elevador. Ele gritava cada vez mais alto.

-TEM ALGUÉM AIIIII- então alguém tapou a boca dele. Era um eletricista.

-Senhor, dá pra calar a boca? Assim não dá pra trabalhar, estamos a meia hora tentando tirar essas pessoas daí de dentro e você SIMPLESMENTE NÃO PARA DE GRITAR NO NOSSO OUVIDO. – o eletricista deu ênfase a ultima frase.

-Verdade, cala a boca ai – disse um mecânico quando Sasuke pensou em responder.

Ele somente afirmou a cabeça, mas que a vontade de gritar era enorme, ele não podia negar. Então ele ouviu uma voz, uma doce e quietinha voz, que mais parecia um sussurro de uma criança.

-Eles já consertaram o elevador? – Sasuke engoliu seco, respirou algumas vezes, sentia algumas borboletas no estomago.

Borboletas e mais a fauna brasileira inteira.

Então ele se virou bem lentamente, sem piscar, sem respirar, somente movendo seus calcanhares.

Então ele viu a dona da voz. Ele somente reconheceu os cabelos lisos e longos, mesmo ela estando de costas e a metros dele.

Ele a viu.

Ponto pro mecânico chato.

* * *

[continua]


	11. Sem significado

Naruto não é meu, agradeçam por ser assim o/

_Itálico_ - pensamentos

AVISO - Me desculpem se aparecer alguma Mariana ou Marina ao invés de Ino, a história original que fiz tinha esses nomes.

* * *

-Sabe, esses elevadores de hoje em dia são ruins não acha? – disse Sasuke, olhando atonicamente para a delicada mulher de olhos claros a sua frente. Era uma maneira de chamar atenção, conversar.

Eles estavam ainda no mesmo lugar de antes, na frente do elevador, cercados por pessoas curiosas pra saber do acontecido.

-É... – Hinata sorria, parecia embriagada com tudo em Sasuke, de seus modos agitados até mesmo seu cheiro... E que cheiro.

-Você fala pouco né? – agora era ele quem sorria. Bobo por ela.

-Sim... É... Desculpe, - ela disse cabisbaixa, ao perceber que de cada 50 palavras que Sasuke fazia questão de dizer, ela só falava uma. Um diálogo feito praticamente de Sasuke.

-Não se desculpe – ele segurou a mão dela sem pensar. Eles se entre olharam.

Ela enrubesceu, ele adorou aquilo. Ele afrouxou um pouco os dedos – Eu falo muito mesmo – e ia soltando devagar a mão dela.

-Não, eu gosto de ouvir – ela mexeu a mão, como um impedimento pra que ele a soltasse.

...

-Por quê?

-Por que o que Ino? – ele disse, com ela ao seu lado, cansados de esperar.

Ela fitava a parede do elevador em sua frente.

-Por que você me dispensou daquele jeito aquele dia. Vamos! Diga-me! – ela parecia curiosa, porém cansada.

-Motivos.

-Que motivos? – agora ela deixara a curiosidade de lado e o fitava.

-Motivos ué, você tem os seus e eu os meus – ele disse um pouco mais agitado.

-Ok – ela fez um gesto com o canto da boca, como se parecesse indignada ou algo assim.

-Eu só não queria mais uma noite Ino. – ele finalmente falou.

Ela então acordou de todos seus pensamentos.

"_Então ele não é gay..."_ era inevitável não ter pensado nisso.

-Que foi? – ele disse, olhando a moça que olhava o nada – pensou que eu fosse gay?

-É- então ela prestou atenção no que disse – er... Digo... Não não.- e deu seu melhor sorriso amarelo e inconvincente.

Então ele prestou atenção na moça pálida em sua frente.

Ino podia ser a mulher mais sexy do edifício, talvez do bairro, quem sabe da cidade (leia isso como um ato contínuo), mas algo acontecia nela.

Os olhos de Ino pareciam pesados, como se uma tristeza houvesse ali.

Pareciam como uma música lenta, por mais que ela fosse agitada (até mesmo agressiva), eles eram leves e lentos.

Então percebeu algo que muitos diriam que ele estava errado.

Os olhos dela não eram verdes feitos os dele.

Muito menos azuis.

Eram como uma mistura, uma cor sem significado.

-Seus olhos – ele os olhava, o que ele disse fez Ino o fitar, lado a lado – não são.. – ela o completou.

-verdes. – e sorriu.

-como sabe? – ele sorriu junto, acompanhando.

-porque são meus – era uma resposta obvia, mas não a desejada.

-Não isso, como sabe o que eu iria dizer?

-Por que penso nisso há tempos.

-No que? Olhos ou eu?

-Os dois. – e ela sorriu, desajeitada, fitando novamente a parede da frente. Convidativa.

Na concepção dele, ela pedia para ser cuidada, por mais independente que fosse.

Ino percebeu que os olhos de Gaara levavam uma tristeza difícil de entender.

Eram ágeis.

Eram esperançosos.

E verdes. Muito e muito verdes.

Ele foi se juntando cada vez mais a ela, cada vez mais perto.

Podia sentir seu cheiro, não o de perfume. Cheiro de pessoa, de pele, de carinho e de roupa passada. De abraço, de amor.

Gaara inspirava amor.

Era um cheiro que traduzia o que ele era, cheiro de pessoa de verdade.

Era masculino, era bom, era aconchegante.

Dava vontade de abraçar.

_"Spend it, spend it, spend it, your time on me...  
Please baby  
Mmmm...  
Please baby"_

-Ino – ele disse, chegando mais perto, somente fitando os olhos dela –

-Sim – ela, somente esperando pra ver o que aconteceria.

-Você... É...muito bonita – ele disse.

Ela podia sentir a respiração de Gaara, lenta, quente. Podia sentir o perfume da pele dele cada vez mais perto...e mais perto.

Podia sentir tudo mais forte, mais perto.

Tudo era tão tentador na concepção dela.

-Não diga isso da boca pra fora como todos Gaara – ela olhou para frente, quebrando o contato visual.

Tapa na cara, aquelas palavras eram piores que isso.

-Não estou. – ele disse, fazendo um carinho no braço dela, fazendo-a ser obrigada a olhar para seu próprio braço. Funcionou – você sabe.

Ela levantou o olhar.

...

-Será que eles estão bem? – dizia Hinata com as mãos no peito, trêmula.

-Pode ter certeza que sim – disse Sasuke ao ver a moça, que mais parecia uma menina, com medo.

Ela era tão frágil.

Ela abaixou o olhar.

Sasuke se aproximou para um abraço, ela aceitou.

Sasuke era o ser que ampararia Hinata quando ela precisasse.

Ainda mais se fossem pra ficar naquela posição.

A cabeça de Hinata batia no queixo de Sasuke, era um abraço que encaixava.

Encaixava-se tão perfeitamente a ponto de ela sentir os batimentos dele.

-Hinata...- ele a fez olhar para cima, com os olhos marejados de medo daquele elevador cair.

Era perigoso.

Sasuke se aproximou de Hinata, lhe daria um beijo na testa.

Então ela ouviu um estrondo.

Hinata se virou bruscamente, quase batendo no queixo de Sasuke, que não entendia nada.

-IN- ela saiu correndo mas parou bruscamente ao ver a amiga.

O elevador abriu.

Aquela visão ninguém esperava ver.

Diante do condomínio inteiro, de todas as velhas mais fofoqueiras da cidade, todos os viam quase se beijando.

Quase.

Quase que Sasuke espancou o mecânico por consertar o elevador bem naquele momento mais intimo que tivera com Hinata.

Quase que Ino seria beijada por Gaara.

Quase e quase.

Malditos quases.

-Gaara? – Sasuke arqueou uma sobrancelha. Aquilo ele não esperava ver.

-Tá tudo bem dona? – o mecânico disse com mais 15 pessoas curiosas a olhando.

Gaara somente observava a situação.

Hinata estava estática.

Ino não sabia o que dizer, ela tremia, estava tão envergonhada.

Talvez agora sim sua imagem fosse para o lixo.

-Ino – disse Gaara, a olhando, preocupado – ta tudo bem?

Ela o olhou, ela olhou as pessoas, olhou os conhecidos curiosos.

Não dava pra encarar.

Ponto pra todos, mas um ponto negativo

* * *

[continua]

Obrigada pela reviews, e me desculpem por não responder *vergonha*. Ah, e a música ali do meio se chama Syrup and Honey - Duffy


	12. Noite

Naruto não é meu, agradeçam por ser assim o/

_Itálico_ - pensamentos

AVISO - Me desculpem se aparecer alguma Mariana ou Marina ao invés de Ino, a história original que fiz tinha esses nomes.

* * *

Ino entrava pra dentro de sua casa furiosa, com pingos de lagrimas descendo-lhes o rosto.

-Ino! – disse Hinata, atrás dela fechando a porta. – você saiu correndo, o que aconteceu?

-Nada! – ela disse sem olhar pra trás, batendo a porta do quarto.

Hinata ficara no meio da sala, sem entender o que acontecera.

Está certo que Ino não queria ver Gaara nem pintado de ouro desde que o conheceu, mas o que havia acontecido? Um quase beijo? Isso não era desculpa na concepção de Hinata.

-Tenten? – disse Hinata no celular – A Ino está estranha e eu não sei o que faço. Claro que estou preocupada, é minha amiga lembra?.

...

-Gaara, preciso que me conte o que aconteceu naquele elevador – Sasuke dizia com um Gaara estático na mesa do apartamento dele.

Sasuke estava de frente para Gaara, sério, esperando uma resposta decente.

Sasuke era psicólogo, mesmo odiando pessoas, ele gostava do que se passava na mente delas.

Mas aquele silêncio todo, aquele olhar morto e perdido de Gaara o irritava.

-DIGA! – ele socou a mesa com um pouco de força.

Gaara se assustou um pouco com o impacto.

-Não tenho nada a dizer! – ele disse, meio irritado com a curiosidade de Sasuke.

Um olhou pro outro.

E sabiam que nenhum dos dois sairia de lá tão cedo.

-A gente conversou, e foi só isso ok? – ele disse, se desculpando e tentando não atiçar a curiosidade de Sasuke.

-Só conversaram? E quase se beijaram? Ah Gaara, vamos lá! Você já nasceu ruivo e isso é difícil, não é possível que você seja tão burro.

De fato, Sasuke estava certo. Gaara era inteligente, a ponto de ter um emprego bom e não fazer nada o dia inteiro.

-Não enche – ele disse indo até a cozinha pegar algo pra beber.

Somente algo bem ardido o faria esquecer-se dessa noite.

Caso ele quisesse esquecer.

Sasuke se levantou e foi atrás, dizendo – Oi? Cara! Eu to acompanhando isso desde o começo e eu estudei quase 5 anos pra saber o que dizer pras pessoas o que fazer e você diz: Não enche? Eu vou encher sim! – ele disse parado no balcão que o separava de Gaara.

Ele mexeu entre as garrafas e viu uma em especial.

A de vodka. A mesma que oferecera a Ino.

Seria aquela mesmo hoje.

-Não me diga que você vai beber.

-Vou – ele disse com um copo na mão e outro – e você – ele apontou para Sasuke, com a mesma mão da garrafa – Ou me acompanha, ou vai embora.

Sasuke engoliu seco.

Olhou a marca da vodka.

-Passa pra cá –ele pegou o copo da mão de Gaara.

...

-Ela ta ai? – disse Tenten ao chegar à casa de Ino.

Que mais parecia ser a casa da mãe Joana.

-Sim, trancada no quarto – disse Hinata, com uma pontada de desapontamento na voz.

Tenten andou até a porta do quarto de Ino, como uma mãe preocupada.

Eram mais que amigas, eram irmãs e isso é impossível de se mudar.

-Ino– disse Tenten na beira da porta, meio de tom alto.

Seus cabelos estavam soltos e ondulados, ela era alta e de corpo bonito. Não parecia uma mãe, mas agia como tal.

-Vamos lá, eu sei que você esta acordada – ela disse calmamente.

Esperaram.

E esperaram.

-Quando quiser conversar, eu to na sala. Eu e Hinata ok?

...

Ino estava deitada no centro de sua cama grande.

Olhava o teto como se não tivesse mais lugar.

Como se não tivesse mais aonde ir.

Suas narinas ardiam, seu coração doía.

Ela sabia o que se passava em coração, nunca foi boba.

Percebera que gostava de estar perto de Gaara.

Percebera que o toque dele em sua pele a arrepiava.

Percebera que aquele quase beijo era necessário, desejado.

-Mil – ela respirou – vezes – pausou – droga. – e uma lágrima rolou.

"_por que tudo tem que ser assim? Comigo?"_ ela pensava.

Ino se apaixonara poucas vezes na vida, mas nada assim.

Nunca gostara de tão pouco, nunca se arrepiara por tão pouco, nunca desejara tão pouco.

O que faria com aquele sentimento?

O descartaria? Deixaria de lado? Ou se declararia?

Ela não sabia, não queria saber.

Não hoje.

...

Já se passara um tempo depois que começara a beber.

Sua cabeça girava.

Não contava as palavras que diria a qualquer um.

Parecia um tonto fitando o chão.

Sasuke já estava deitado no chão falando em como Hinata ficaria bonita presa num potinho cheio de neon pra se guardar num armário.

De certo nada que eles diziam fazia sentido.

E nada do que ele beberia o faria esquecer-se do momento quase-beijo e da atitude de Ino no elevador.

Estava no sofá, com os braços apoiados nos joelhos, como se pedisse apoio.

Tanto moral como físico.

"_Um, dois..."_ – ele pensava, - _"Três e já..."_ – e se levantou, com todas as forças que tinha.

Parou olhando o chão, se continuasse assim, talvez caísse em cima de Sasuke.

"_Vamos lá, existe mais de um Sasuke aqui, você só precisa não pisar entre eles"_, o que significava: Não pise no Sasuke de verdade.

Cambaleou um pouco pra esquerda, um pouco mais quando pôs os pés pra andar na direita, e quase caiu quando chegou perto do balcão da cozinha de sua casa.

Arrastou-se pendurado na parede, como se aquilo pudesse o segurar. Mas era só cair pro lado oposto.

Mas Gaara não caiu, nem hoje, nem em qualquer dia anterior.

Mas cairia por Ino.

Talvez.

Vagueou até seu quarto, olhando a escuridão em que se encontrava.

Não acenderia as luzes, preferia o seu quarto assim, preferia seu mundo assim.

Preferia tudo assim.

A única luz que veria ou gostaria de ver, eram os reflexos dos olhos de Ino.

Aqueles sem cor definida.

Mas que agora tinham um significado para Gaara.

Jogou-se no centro de sua cama, esperando o efeito da bebida passar.

Não iria tomar água para acelerar o processo, nem comeria nada. Apenas esperaria.

Como sempre fez.

Ficara lá, fitando o teto, esperando o efeito de o antigo efeito passar.

Ele deixara um pouco seus pensamentos livres para irem a onde quiserem.

Já sabia para onde iriam, para Ino.

Ele não podia se enganar, disser que não sentia nada, que ela era nada, pois não era.

Nunca vai ser.

Era fato que tudo o que sentia não seria correspondido, na mente dele.

Marina era livre, e por conta do que as vizinhas fofoqueiras diziam, ela não iria querer um partido tão cedo.

Mas que diabos aconteciam com ele?

"_Eu sinto a falta dela, mesmo ela estando tão perto, ela está longe."_

Ele estava lá, livre pra ela.

Ela estava lá, livre pra quem a amasse.

"_O que me resta é esperar". _

Esperar para que Marina realmente visse quem a amava.

Gaara pensara uma última vez

"_O mundo é seu Ino, eu espero você descer dele_". E fechou os olhos.

...

Marina sentia seu coração apertar, suas amigas já haviam parado de pedir para ela abrir a porta.

Ela queria ficar sozinha.

"_O coração é seu Gaara, eu espero você abrir vagas para ele",_ e sorriu, lentamente fechando os olhos

...

Amantes? Talvez não.

Mas sozinhos, nunca.

Ponto pro destino.

* * *

[continua]

Minispoiler.

Ah, para aqueles que esperam um algo a mais, bem, calma o/

Eu preciso de capitulos e mais capitulos, a ponto de pensar que esse teria uns 50 ashusahusa, bem, falando sério agora, o próximo não será tão humor o/.


	13. Chão úmido

Naruto não é meu, agradeçam por ser assim o/

_Itálico_ - pensamentos

AVISO - Me desculpem se aparecer alguma Mariana ou Marina ao invés de Ino, a história original que fiz tinha esses nomes.

* * *

Já beirava às 4 da manhã e Ino não pregava o olho.

Às 2 da manhã ela já havia saído da cama, havia cochilado somente um pouco, mas nada que a fizesse realmente dormir.

Havia fuçado um pouco nas fofocas mais recentes em seu notebook cheio de adesivos estranhos e coloridos, e também havia fuçado nas fofocas não tão recentes em revistas mais antigas.

Nada a fazia pregar no sono como ela devia.

Ou fazer pelo menos ela se esquecer do rosto pálido de Gaara e seus cabelos ruivos bagunçados.

"_Que bom que não dormi então, talvez eu sonhasse com ele",_ assentiu.

Abriu a janela de seu quarto, viu um céu estrelado, tão lindo.

Deu um sorriso desanimado para si, pensando que não devia ser assim.

Nada devia ser assim, na visão dela.

A blusa básica que usava para dormir já era o bastante pra onde ela estava ou para onde iria.

Vestia uma dessas calças largas, ela as usava no dia de TPM quando estava mais frio.

Abriu a porta do quarto devagar para não ranger.

Espiou se as duas amigas estavam dormindo, e era certo, elas estavam.

Cada uma em um sofá, cobertas com umas mantas que Marina guardava por perto pra quando elas iam dormir lá de surpresa.

Andou feito um gato até a porta, na ponta dos pés.

Abriu a porta e saiu.

Pra onde quer que ela fosse, iria descalça.

...

Gaara ainda olhava o teto, já havia dormido e agora não pregava o olho.

Podia sentir o gosto fraco de vodka na boca, mas nada forte demais.

Não havia mais sensação de estar bêbado. Ele estava totalmente lúcido e sóbrio, em poucas horas.

Realmente, ele conhecia o próprio corpo para saber o melhor método de cura para quando bebia demais.

A janela aberta fazia com que revelasse o mesmo céu que Marina havia visto.

O vento fazia com que as cortinas balançassem.

Se prestasse mais atenção, podia ouvir pessoas na rua que deviam estar bêbadas.

Levantou-se, descalço mesmo saiu do quarto. Pegou um casaco mais fino e escuro que tinha, colocou por cima da camisa que usava.

Passou por Sasuke em passos rápidos, abriu a porta e saiu.

Sem saber que horas voltaria.

...

Os cabelos loiros e longos de Ino estavam soltos.

Tão soltos que alguns fios balançavam com vento, como numa dança com a noite.

Ino decidira ir até o terraço do edifício, que há tempos não tinha dono, para pensar melhor.

Os pés podiam sentir o úmido do concreto que a noite gelada fazia, mesmo assim Ino não se arrependera de estar lá.

Havia descoberto aquele lugar há um bom tempo, mas o visitava pouco.

A paz que aquele lugar transmitia era diferente da agitação dos dias de Ino, era um lugar calmo e por isso mesmo, Ino somente o visitava quando a duvida surgia em sua cabeça e a dor em seu coração.

Sua cabeça latejava.

Ao mesmo tempo em que ela queria estar ao lado dele, sentir sempre aquela presença aconchegante que Gaara proporcionava, ela queria ficar longe.

Longe da tentação e do fato de não ser o que ele procura.

De algum modo a mente de Ino pensou em tudo.

Pensou em como poderia deixar Gaara sem ela sofrer.

Ou em como contar pra ele, tentando a sorte.

Ino somente queria que ele não tivesse a mesma opinião sobre ela que todo mundo tinha.

Mas isso nunca daria certo, ele praticamente disse isso no elevador.

Eles se beijariam, e ai? O que aconteceria?

Dormiriam juntos e depois?

Ino já havia se cansado de tudo aquilo, de ser a garota de uma noite só.

De testar a masculinidade dos homens.

Ela cansou.

E quando ela mais queria alguém pra todas as noites, esse alguém não a queria por saber de seu passado.

Ela teria de ter uma resposta até o amanhecer, esse era seu tempo.

Não podia tardar algo tão serio, tão... Diferente.

Suas narinas ardiam por um choro, uma lamentação, qualquer coisa que demonstrasse o quando ela se sentia mal.

"_Eu não posso simplesmente chegar e dizer a ele que gosto dele, ele não entenderia nada",_ ela concluía.

Somente não chorava pelo vento que batia no seu rosto, e secava qualquer tentativa de lágrima.

Andou perto do parapeito, onde o vento era mais forte.

Seu olhar era perdido, sem direção certa, sem foco certo.

Ela só queria que essa neblina toda no seu coração cessasse e ela pudesse entender o que se passava lá.

Era um sentimento cego, que ela não podia entender.

Não sabia se só havia se apegado demais à Gaara ou realmente gostava dele.

A primeira opção era a mais correta pela sua mente, mas a segunda era a que mais se encaixava no seu coração.

"_Eu preciso de um tempo comigo, eu acho. É, talvez sem o ver, eu entenda melhor o que está acontecendo aqui"_, e tocou com a palma da mão perto do coração, o lugar que mais doía.

Era sua decisão, ficaria sem o ver, tentaria não o ver o máximo que poderia para clarear o que quer que esteja acontecendo com ela.

Ela não estava sendo egoísta, não mesmo.

Ela estava pensando e fazendo de tudo para Gaara não perceber.

Ela se afastaria por um tempo, e se tivesse certeza do que sentia, voltaria.

Ela fazia para o bem de Gaara.

Ela tinha completa sensação de que sentia algo.

"_Por favor, meu Deus, ou quem seja lá quem toma conta de todos. Não é normal, não pra mim. Eu preciso ter total certeza do que sinto, mas a duvida persiste. Eu o conheço a menos de três semanas, e me dói perder a amizade conquistada hoje por um sentimento confuso._

_Lembro-me de uma menina que escreveu uma vez que, amizade resiste até à mentiras, menos a sentimentos confusos. Por favor, que isso não aconteça comigo. Não agora"_

E rodeou seus próprios braços ao redor do corpo, precisava de alguém.

Ponto para esse vento que brisa as noites mais gélidas.

* * *

[continua]

Boh! Olá o/ Capitulo curto na minha opinião.

é que eu faço sempre capitulos com paginas certas, esse ficou mais curto, mas tudo bem.


	14. Desgraçada, tola e idiota

Naruto não é meu, agradeçam por ser assim o/

_Itálico_ - pensamentos

AVISO - Me desculpem se aparecer alguma Mariana ou Marina ao invés de Ino, a história original que fiz tinha esses nomes.

* * *

Ela ainda estava contemplando as estrelas e pensando na vida quando sentiu um vento mais forte em seu rosto.

Ele era mais gelado, mais frio, mais...só.

"_Bah...que não seja um sinal do meu futuro Kami Sama, por favor." _Pensou.

-Veja. – ela ouviu. Ela ouviu uma voz atrás de si.

Poderia negar a quantas pessoas fossem preciso que não queria ouvir aquela voz.

Poderia conversar até com uma pedra pra afirmar isso.

Ela queria afirmar isso. Queria afirmar que não queria vê-lo, ouvi-lo, senti-lo.

Mas algo dentro de si clamava pelo calor do corpo de Gaara.

Ino não se virou o fez algo parecido, somente permaneceu na beirada do parapeito do terraço.

-O momento mais escuro da noite é antes do amanhecer.- ele concluiu com as mãos no bolso.

Os dois, por mais que não quisessem se encontrar, pareciam já terem marcado um encontro antes de nascerem. Todos os dias.

Todos os dias se viam, todos os dias brigavam, se olhavam.

Ino talvez já se acostumara a tudo isso, e talvez seria mais difícil ainda não ter a presença dele, diariamente.

-Não vai falar nada? – ele permanecia na frente da porta fechada, que ia para o terraço.

Eram os dois e a noite. Os dois e o vento. Os dois, a lua e suas estrelas. Somente os dois e o resto do mundo.

Ino estava de braços cruzados, sua calça larga balançava fortemente contra o vento.

Ela se virou e pôs a ir embora.

Gaara olhou aquele gesto totalmente assustado.

Não pensou nada, somente não entendia?

Ino estava dando as costas para Gaara como se ele simplesmente não estivesse lá.

-Ino? – ele falou com ela, que passava por ele sem dar o mínimo de atenção.

Ela passou por ele e tentou abrir a porta.

-Não! – ele gritou com ela.

Gaara arrancou em sua frente e fechou a porta num soco de mão aberta.

Ino estalou seus olhos, eles não tinham mais o mesmo brilho.

Ela fitava o chão como se não conseguisse olhar Gaara, o que de fato acontecia.

-Por favor – ela suplicou coma voz chorosa.

-Não! Eu... Eu pensei que estava tudo bem Ino! – ele disse, afrouxando um pouco a força que depositava na porta.

Ela se começou a andar na direção oposta, de volta ao parapeito do terraço, parando um pouco antes.

-Por favor, Gaara, eu tenho meus motivos, me deixa ir. – ela segurava o choro.

-Não! – ele começou a andar atrás dela, parando a poucos passos. – A gente se deu tão bem hoje, pensei que te valesse algo. – sua voz era de... dúvida com acidez

-E vale, mas eu preciso ir – ela se virou, finalmente olhando nos olhos verdes de Gaara– Eu juro que te explico depois, eu – ela parou para respirar mais forte – preciso de... – ela caminhou sua mão até o encontro da mão de Gaara. – Tempo.

Gaara retirou a mão bruscamente.

Seu olhar parecia frio, quieto, querendo achar um ponto mais alto que não fosse Ino em sua frente.

Aquele ato realmente doeu para Ino, como se ele lhe desse um tapa no rosto

Mas nem aquilo doeria mais.

Aquilo enfezou Ino.

-Olha. – ela o fez olhar para seu olhar altivo – Se você tem certeza do que sente ou do que deixa de sentir, é problema seu. Mas o que eu sinto por voce Gaara, eu não sei o que é. Mas infelizmente isso interfere na sua vida.

Ele desviou o olhar dela, o perdendo em outros lugares quaisquer .

-OLHA BEM PRA MIM – ela gritou do nada fazendo com que ele olhasse pra ela. Mas não tanto que a velhinha estranha que dormia na sacada pudesse ouvir. – Consegue entender isso? Isso interfere na minha vida – e apontou pra si – e interfere na sua! – e o empurrou com o indicador.

Ino queria gritar para que ele ouvisse, queria estourar os tímpanos de Done.

Queria que seus ouvidos sangrassem e metade da cartilagem derrete-se, se fosse possível.

-Idiota. – ela se virou, passando por ele.

-Você – ele a puxou pelo braço, ficando rosto a rosto. Disputa de grandes. – é uma tola.

Algumas lágrimas teimavam em sair. Ino sempre chorava em broncas.

-Tola? – ela disse baixinho, com desprezo.

-Sim, uma tola. – ele pisoteou as palavras. – Você é uma tremenda loira idiota! UMA LOIRA DESGRAÇADA. – ele gritou com ela, sem a olhar, lado a lado, impedindo que ela se desvencilhasse de seus braços

O olhar de Ino, pela primeira vez lhe deu medo, mesmo que não o fitasse.

Ino nunca fora de levar desaforo pra casa. Muito menos sermão de homem.

Ela dizia que se algum homem tocasse com violência em seu corpo, veria até sofá voando pra cima de suas cabeças.

Mas algo, além do olhar de Gaara, dizia pra ela ficar ali, e esperar mais um pouco.

-Uma loira desgraçada – ele repetiu – que não entende, que eu não vou deixar você se afastar. - sua voz era calma.

Ela se sentiu uma tola. Como Gaara disse.

Ela estava amando aquele "me pega de jeito" que Gaara fizera nela, agarrando-lhe o braço.

E estava ainda mais amando aquele contado visual e carnal. Ou quase carnal.

Os instintos de Ino não negavam, faltava uma parede ali pra ela tacar Gaara nela.

Uma parede era tudo que precisava, mas tinha uma porta. Só que estava longe demais.

Mas tinha um chão ali..

_"Ino, se aquiete... Se faça de difícil, você prometeu não ser mais assim"._

Ele soltou mais um pouco os braços de Ino, mudando as mãos que seguravam punhos, para enlaçarem sua cintura, fazendo a ficar frente a frente.

Ele a trouxe mais pra perto, ainda a fitando.

-Boba. – ele encostou a testa na de Ino, percebeu que estava gelada. Devia ser o frio, porque morta ela ainda não estava. – Você não é tola, mas age como tal. -

Ela não podia com aquilo.

Não podia com os braços de Gaara lhe prendendo a cintura, tez com tez.

Ela podia sentir o cheiro da pele de Gaara, subindo por suas narinas.

Podia sentir o olhar firme e não menos sombrio que carregava.

Podia sentir arrepios com a respiração, a aproximação.

Podia sentir tudo e o que mais quisesse.

Gaara, digamos, era um tremendo idiota. Pelo menos na concepção de Ino.

Afinal, quem ele pensava que era pra despertar esses sentimentos mais carnais e intocados em seu corpo, mente e coração?

Ino fitou os lábios finos de Gaara, fitou seus olhos verdes. Ficou nesse ziguezague uns instantes.

Não sabia se o fitava olho a olho, ou se...

Ou se?

Não existe "se" para Ino.

Ela se apoiou nos ombros de Gaara, como se quisesse levantar. Seu um impulso mais fraco.

Os lábios de Gaara eram quentes e tinham gosto de vodka, como imaginava.

Ela somente selou os seus, aos dele.

Quando Gaara estava abrindo os lábios, pensando em subir as mãos pelas costas... Aprofundar o beijo... Ino deu um impulso para trás e estapeou a face de Gaara.

Saiu rapidamente de perto dele, com um sorriso sarcástico no rosto.

E como a mais simpática das atendentes de telefone, disse:

-Gaara, esse selinho foi de agradecimento, você realmente desperta os melhores, maiores e piores instintos em mim. Eu falo sério, desde a vontade de te tacar na parede, até querer te tacar dessa sacada. E esse tapa foi pelo Desgraçada e pelo fato de eu querer muito, que você aprendesse a voar. Aí meu trabalho de te tacar do terraço seria mais fácil e eu teria ficha limpa na polícia.

Gaara passava a mão pelas marcas dos dedos de Ino.

Ela tinha uma mão delicada e pesada, ele pensou

"_Que... temperamento",_ ele pensava, ainda estático.

Ela já estava abrindo a porta, praticamente saindo.

-Hey, - ela sorriu – vai ter tipo uma reunião de amigos depois de amanhã, convida aquele seu amigo psicótico e paranóico da Hinata e mais alguém pra Tenten, passo na tua casa pra confirmar. – e piscou.

Gaara ficou lá, absorvendo todas as palavras e tentando achar vida em seu maxilar.

Ino fechou a porta, e se escorou nela.

-Me desculpe Gaara, mas eu precisava saber se eu posso te amar na mesma proporção que posso te odiar.

A noite foi longa, ponto pra ela.

* * *

[continua]

Are are, como estão? desculpe o atraso de 4 dias -.-

Mas tá ai povo do meu coração.

o/


	15. Bacon frito

Naruto não é meu, agradeçam por ser assim o/

_Itálico_ - pensamentos

AVISO - Me desculpem se aparecer alguma Mariana ou Marina ao invés de Ino, a história original que fiz tinha esses nomes.

* * *

Ino havia dormido pouco devida sua escapada na madrugada.

Estava feliz pelo tapa de dera em Gaara, aquilo lhe encheu a alma de satisfação.

Ao mesmo tempo estava se sentindo estranha pelo selinho que dera em Gaara.

-Bom dia sooooooooooooooooooooooooooool – ela abriu a janela, gritando para que toda a vizinhança, e a velhinha que tomava sol com um papel de alumínio refletindo o sol em seu rosto vermelho, a achassem louca.

Ino olhou a velhinha.

A velhinha olhou Ino.

A velhinha estava de maiô.

-Ok, não é um tão bom dia assim – e saiu de perto da janela.

Ofegou e foi até a cozinha. Iria fazer o café da manhã.

Olhou uma Tenten caindo do sofá toda espalhada e falando algo sobre empresas, e uma Hinata encolhida com uma expressão seria, ainda dormindo.

-Vocês – ela dizia para as amigas que dormiam – vão provar do meu saboroso BACON FRITO! – ela disse orgulhosa com uma colher na mão – se bem que eu não como bacon, mas vocês irão comer!

Talvez esse fosse um dia bom para ela.

Pegou uma frigideira, ligou o fogo, despejou muito e muito óleo nela.

-Bem, acho que isso deve dar... – ao olhar a embalagem de óleo antes cheia, agora quase vazia – Meu bacon frito tem de ser saudável, ainda bem que pus bem pouco.

Ela pegou o bacon meio congelado e enfiou tudo na frigideira.

...

-Hinata...Hinata...potinho...neon...Hinata no potinho...- Sasuke dizia quase babando no sofá de Gaara, que lia um jornal e o olhava incrédulo quando o mesmo falava.

-Eu devia gravar isso e mostrar que ele ficaria ótimo no papel de paciente.

Olhou em volta, via uma garrafa de vodka vazia jogada no chão e um copo ainda na mão de Sasuke, vazio.

Então ele sentiu um cheiro de carne queimando entrando pela janela.

-Pela mor! – disse se levantando para fechar as janelas – quem que ta cozinhando carniça nessa hora?

...

-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH – Tenten acordava com o nariz ardendo pela fumaça – O QUE ESTÁ ACONTECENDO AQUI? – ela dizia agitada enquanto olhava para ver o foco do "incêndio".

-Sasuke ...- dizia Hinata quase caindo do sofá. Tenten revirou os olhos.

"_Será que não tem ninguém lúcido o suficiente aqui?",_ ela pensou.

-TENTEEEEEEEEEEEEEN– dizia Ino saindo daquela fumaça com o rosto todo abanando a mesma para poder enxergar onde pisava – Tenten! – ela disse e correu chorando até a amiga.

-O QUE? QUEM FOI QUE MATOU SASUKE? – Hinata disse acordando de supetão.

"_É, não tem",_ concluiu Tenten

-Você está planejando um incêndio e matar todos nós, Ino? – ela disse repreendendo a amiga.

-O que aconteceu? – disse Hinata passando as mãos nos olhos – Ino tentou cozinhar?

-Não foi minha intenção, eu só queria fazer bacon!. -ela disse entre a fumaça e lágrimas.

-Bacon Ino? Fazer bacon? – ela disse se desvencilhando do abraço e a segurando pelos mesmos – Você não sabe nem ligar o fogão! Afinal, por que tem um fogão aqui? – ela arqueou uma sobrancelha – Pensei que era só enfeite.

Ino já havia parado de chorar, fazendo biquinho.

-Acho melhor a gente tomar café na padaria do lado. – Tenten disse fazendo uma careta.

-Ok, mas antes liguem pros bombeiros, acho que tem uma panela pegando fogo ali – disse Hinata bocejando.

-Ah é – disse Ino como se lembrasse de algo – Eu deixei a panela ligada – e sorriu, sem perceber a cara assassina de Tenten.

...

Gaara ainda estava na sua sala quando ouviu a campainha tocar.

Levantou seus olhos, olhou a porta, olhou seu jornal e mais uma vez a porta. Não tirou seu olhar de lá.

"_Não estou esperando ninguém, eu acho. Ino não viria tão cedo...". _Pôs seu jornal de lado e se levantou para abrir a porta que tocava a campainha mais uma vez.

-Que insistente – cochichou quando destrancava a porta.

_"A única pessoa que toca mais de uma vez a campainha em menos de 10 segundos é a.."_ e foi interrompido com a visão de uma mulher que tinha um braço debruçado no batente da porta.

-Temari?! – ele estava estático.

-Insistente é a nossa mãe ruivinho, que teve um filho pra cada cor de cabelo ok? – ela disse pondo a pessoa de Gaara de lado e adentrando na casa sem permissão.

Ele ainda estava estático segurando a porta.

Ela passou atrás do sofá e pulou nele.

-Nossa, tem alguma coisa estranha – e caiu no chão quando foi empurrada por Sasuke.

-HEY! QUEM VOCÊ PENSA QUE É PRA PULAR EM MIM SUA LOUCA? – ele gritava irritado com cara de sono.

Temari olhou para Sasuke, assustada, depois para Gaara, um pouco mais calma.

Quando voltou seu olhar para Sasuke, esboçou um sorriso malicioso.

-Irmãozinho... Pra quem corta pro outro lado até que você está bem hein – e analisou Sasuke da cabeça aos pés.

-COMO É QUE É? – disse Sasuke, digo, gritou Sasuke.

-Que? – ele disse ainda estático pela presença da loira.

-Sabe, nenhum preconceito da minha parte. Eu até prefiro ter um cunhado do que uma cunhada entende? Quanto mais homens na minha família, melhor! Mesmo que tenham a mesma opção que eu. – ela disse, com um rosto de quem entendia tudo.

Gaara estava boquiaberto, como assim opção?

Sasuke estava quase pulando no pescoço de Temari.

-E ai, quem é o passivo? – ela sorria.

Sasuke pulou no pescoço dela e começou a esganar.

-AHHHH EU NÃO SOU NADA DISSO! EU SÓ TENTO AJUDAR MEUS AMIGOS E É ISSO QUE EU LEVO? – Gaara pulou o sofá pra tentar tirar Sasuke de cima de Temari– SAIBA QUE EU VOU ME VINGAAAAAAAAR – E Gaara puxava Sasuke pelos braços pra tentar fazer Temari respirar.

Então quando ele falhou por um segundo, Temari o socou. Bem forte.

-I...Idiota! – disse passando a mão no rosto e olhando um Sasuke que olhava o mundo zonzo. -Morra seu inútil – quando pensou em ir pra cima de Sasuke, o mesmo desmaiou. – Nunca, nunca mesmo, me subestime. – ela arfava.

-Temari. – Gaara a olhava estático enquanto colocava Sasuke sentado no pé do sofá – O que faz aqui? Ah, eu não sou gay. – ele estava respirando mais forte, cansado por tentar separar Sasuke.

-Passei pela cidade e decidi fazer uma visita Gaara, caral** - ela não tinha papas na língua.

-Te machucou? Ah, eu não sou gay! – ele precisava repetir aquela frase a cada palavra dita.

-Não, fortinho ele hein? Acho que precisa de um psicólogo – Ela disse enquanto passava a mão no pescoço.

"_Sasuke é um psicólogo.",_ disse Gaara a si mesmo.

-É, ah, eu não sou –

-Gay? Tudo bem, - ela passava a mão no braço de Gaara com um olhar carinhoso.

-Que bom que entendeu.

-A aceitação a si mesmo é a parte mais difícil, mas sua irmã estará aqui pra tudo meu querido.

Gota em Gaara.

...

-Eu não vou à padaria não. – Disse Ino às amigas, já se sentando no sofá.

-Por quê? – disse Hinata curiosa.

-Vou ficar por aqui. – disse num tom mais baixo.

-Hm... Ok, voltamos daqui a pouco – disse Tenten já pronta, arrumando algumas coisas na bolsa.

_"Sai sai sai sai sai"_ Ino pensava rapidamente olhando para as amigas.

No fim, o bacon queimado saiu melhor do que ela poderia querer.

Ao ver as amigas fecharem a porta, correu para o banheiro aonde tomou seu banho e fez tudo que deveria fazer pela manhã.

Tinha pouco tempo até as moças voltarem.

Se é que voltariam, elas nunca tinham hora pra ir ou pra voltar.

Se olhou no espelho, as melenas loiras e brilhantes presas num rabo de cavalo alto, gostava de se vestir assim.

Colocou um blusão que caia em um ombro, ficou bonita demais pra somente...

_"Ok, depois preciso dar uma geral na casa... Hinata vai gostar da festinha",_ ela arqueou a sobrancelha ao lembrar que Gaara talvez trouxesse aquele amigo estranho que tinha cara de vingador de família.

_"Né?!"_, concluiu com o pensamento anterior, como se houvesse duas Ino's conversando internamente.

Ponto pro bacon

* * *

[continua]

POVOOOO, como estão? O próximo capitulo vai ser uma conversinha sutil entre Loiras ;D

E acho que voces ja sabem quais.

=)

Ah, estamos no 15º capitulo mas é como se estivessemos no 7º, de tanta coisa que falta.

o/


	16. Passado

**Disclaimer: **Naruto não me pertence e blá blá blá.

* * *

-Temari, eu vou ali tomar um banho, se a campainha tocar, me avisa depois, ok? – disse Gaara entrando no banheiro já com a toalha. - E EU TÔ FALANDO SÉRIO. - ele gritou lá de dentro.

Sasuke estava na varanda olhando o movimento com a portinha de vidro fechada, queria privacidade depois de ser "psicologicamente afetado".

Bateu as mãos nas coxas em sinal de tédio. - Preciso aprontar, essa vida me deixa entediada. - ela jogou as costas pro encosto do sofá.

...

Ino estava parada na frente, decidindo se batia na porta ou tocava campainha.

"_A campainha, sua anta",_ a Ino do mau dizia.

"_Na porta, é mais romântico",_ a Ino do bem dizia

"_Que se dane a parte romântica Ino Dois, essa parte é só pra quando ele já estiver na sua casa", _Inoarqueou uma sobrancelha, jogou a blusa pra um ombro só, esboçou um sorriso malicioso

Ela sabia fazer aquilo.

Ela tinha que saber, afinal.

Muito bem.

Deu um passo a frente, fechou os olhos.

Tocou a campainha.

Abriu os olhos da forma mais sensual que tinha.

Não havia como negar, aquelas sobrancelhas arqueadas lhe caiam bem.

Então ouviu a maçaneta da porta abrindo.

"_Não se pode mais desistir",_ dizia a si mesma mentalmente.

Então ela viu uma imponente figura feminina escorada na porta meio aberta.

"_Ok, pode sim,", _ela estava chocada e não havia nada sensual em sua face.

A figura feminina arqueou a sobrancelha e esboçou um sorriso de deboche, fez um gesto com o olhar como se dissesse _"Vai dizer ou vai ficar plantada ai?"_

-Gaara... Está? – disse a loira Ino um pouco acanhada.

Ela revirou os olhos. -No banho – e esboçou um sorriso nada simpático. _"Ok, talvez exista uma saída de incêndio..eu posso me jogar lá..."_

Então ela percebeu algo diferente.

Os olhos.

Talvez se não fosse pelas diferenças físicas, diria que eram muito parecidos.

Ino nunca a viu antes.

Mas aqueles olhos verdes tinham o mesmo tom de deboche dos de Gaara quando estava quieto.

Mas os de Gaara eram olhos quietos, e os dela, vingativos.

A moça atrás da porta tinha madeixas loiras, porem não tão claras quanto as de Ino, porém ainda sim não negavam sua cor.

Iam onduladas até os ombros, uma figura imponente.

Talvez aquele corte lhe fizesse ficar com o rosto mais sério.

Talvez fosse isso que ela queria.

-E você, – ela disse com desdenho no olhar e nas palavras, a olhando de cima a baixo – o que quer? – disse como se aquilo fosse sem importância.

-Você... Pode avisar o Gaara... De um negocinho pra mim? – Ino disse com um sorriso amarelo.

A loira imponente somente consentiu com os olhos. Parecendo irritada.

"_Mais uma das namoradinhas do Gaara... humpft"._

-É que vai ter um encontro com uns amigos no meu apartamento, só avisa isso, acho que ele se lembra o que é - disse Ino ainda com seu sorriso.

"_E sem autoconfiança ainda por cima, se eu fosse uma loira dessa, andaria de salto agulha e batom carmim pra cima e pra baixo... Literalmente... Hm. Vamos brincar, doçura", _Temari ria internamente. Era hora de aprontar...

-Talvez a gente vá... – ela disse para uma Ino que estava quase indo embora, enfatizando a palavra "gente" – Quando terminarmos _nosso_ _negocinho_ – e sorriu com os caninos.

"_Negocinho... nosso... como assim?", _Inonão entendia nada, pedia uma explicação com os olhos.

-Sabe como é, ele e o Sasuke... – ela deu os ombros – Estão numa crise conjugal – e sorriu, muito.

"_CONJUGAL? COMO ASSIM CONJUGAL? DESDE QUANDO CONJUGAL? CONJUGAL COM QUEM???"_ – Ino gritava em seus pensamentos.

-C-conjugal? – Ino balbuciou baixinho.

-É... Homem e mulher, bem... nesse caso nem tanto – fez um gesto como se dissesse "e quem se importa? VAMOS VIVER A VIDA \O/"

-C-como assim? – As orbes de Ino pareciam sair do globo.

-Olha querida, estamos num mundo globalizado e democrático, ok? Menos preconceito, amor, – ela passou a mão na mão de Marina, que olhava incrédula – Eu mesma já fiz minha parte.

"_Menina boba, cai em tudo. Gaara precisa escolher melhor",_ Temari ria.

-Parte...q-que parte?

-Olha, eu mesma já me pronunciei pra passar uns dias aqui e ajudar, sabe como é, - deu os ombros – Vai que eles gostam do outro lado da fruta – e passou a mão pelo corpo – Né? – e piscou pra menina.

-É, - ela disse pensativa.

Então se lembrou de muita coisa que viveu.

Impôs sua posição a loira desconhecida.

-Infelizmente minhas professoras não foram muito boas sabe? – ela disse com uma postura mais fiel, era a Ino de sempre, a Ino de antes, a Ino que não queria mais ser. – Muito delicadas pra mim, entende?

"_Hm... menina esperta, entrou no jogo...",_ aquilo começava a ser uma disputa. Uma guerra entre desconhecidas.

Enquanto Temari inventava fatos, Ino se lembrava de seu passado.

Se ela queria liberdade, experimentaria todos os tipos.

-Então eu passei a me focar num sexo só, os homens têm mãos maiores, eu gosto disso – Ino disse sorrindo, como se dissesse _"ganhei, sua loira velha!"_

Temari não se assustou com aquilo, era uma guerra não era?

Mas antes que ela pudesse dizer algo, a platinada disse:

-Principalmente os ruivos.

A cara de Temari se fechou.

-Mas se o Sasuke quiser passar lá em casa, - ela deu os ombros – por mim tudo bem, só preciso falar com a Hinata se ela tem algum preconceito.

Temari exprimiu os olhos, aquela menina jogava bem.

Ino falava de um passado que prometeu jogar fora quando conheceu Gaara.

Seria uma mulher pra um homem só.

Mas não podia negar que tinha certo dom...

-Só avisa ele tá? E pede pra ele passar lá em casa – disse Ino entre os dentes, fitando cada movimento de Temari, de cima a baixo.

E saiu, balançando os quadris, sem esperar resposta.

"_É, depois dessa eu aviso mesmo". _Disse Temari plantada no batente.

...

* * *

[Continua]

Ahh oi pra vocês o/ Então, o que acharam desse passado? Acham que a Ino devia se impor mais? Falar mais de seu passado ou focar no futuro?

Tem surpresinha nos próximos capitulos...

Bem, já estamos no 16º capitulo, ainda tem muita coisa pra rolar, já vou avisando.

Querem dar ideias do que pode acontecer?

reviews \o/

eu nao respondo mas leio ok?

=*


	17. Legumes

**Disclaimer:** Naruto não me pertence e blá blá blá.

* * *

Quando Gaara abriu a porta do banheiro, podia-se sentir a fumaça saindo pela porta na sala.

Ele tinha vestia uma calça que tinha partes molhadas pelo tecido e estava sem camisa, uma visão bonita de seu peitoral alvo e com gotículas de água.

Ele tinha uma toalha na qual secava o os fios ruivos, mais escuros agora por estarem úmidos.

-Ouvi pessoas conversando, quem era? – disse o ruivo secando os fios para a irmã que estava lendo algo, toda esticada no sofá.

-Ah – ela disse virando a página – uma loira aí. - como se não tivesse importância.

-Loira? – disse Gaara, estático.

-É, arrogante e com cara de...

-INO! – disse ele jogando a toalha pra dentro do banheiro.

-Ino? Quem é Ino? – disse Temari, prepotente.

-Meu deus, o que você disse? – ele dizia enquanto ia correndo até o sofá, apoiando-se nas costas do mesmo.

-Ah, você sabe, - ela disse jogando o jornal no chão, se espreguiçando – as mesmas coisas de sempre.

-QUE COISAS? – ele disse já alterado – Uma vez você disse que eu tinha feito uma festinha GLS aqui na sala e numa outra que eu tinha 4 filhos com mulheres desconhecidas!

-É, essa foi boa- disse Temari, nostálgica – Legal foi a cara da menina ao saber que você dava osso de cachorro pra eles comerem... Bons tempos.

-BONS TEMPOS? EU QUASE FUI PRESO, OK? – disse ele exaltado, fazendo gestos estranhos.

-É, mas essa menina me pareceu muito esperta quando eu disse que você e o Sasuke tinham um caso – disse ela pensativa.

Gaara ficou estático, Temari fez algo que não devia.

Então ele simplesmente deixou ela falando sozinha e saiu pela porta, a batendo.

-Idiota. – ela disse a toa.

Então Sasuke saiu da pequena varando e foi até o sofá meio pasmo.

-Eu...eu a vi. – disse pra si mesmo.

-Viu quem, idiota? – ela disse com a sobrancelha arqueada, como se achasse ele um pouco...tonto por olhar pro nada.

-Hinata...carregando pão – ele dizia com brilhinhos nos olhos.

-Pão? Podia ser algo melhor né? Tipo um pedaço de carne pra atiça o cachorrão aqui – ela zoou.

-Tonta – e a cara dos dois se fechou.

...

-Hinata, você acha mesmo que essa manteiga que compramos é cara? Porque pensa, é 100% gordura com adição de calorias e trans. – dizia Tenten com alguns pacotes de papel e com a manteiga em uma das mãos, somente seguindo Hinata, que carregava algumas verduras.

-É, bem saudável, ainda mais pra você, que come com tudo. Uma vez eu quase vomitei quando você quis colocar manteiga no sorvete. – dizia ela, olhando o caminho.

A rua era cheia, era centro.

-Não era manteiga – a outra disse ainda lendo o potinho – era ketchup, e o sorvete era de chocolate, e sim, ficou ótimo.

-Pois é – disse Hinata, que ao tropeçar em uma pedrinha da calçada que estava solta, deixou cair alguns legumes – Droga, maldita hora que decidimos encher a geladeira da Ino com comida de verdade – dizia enquanto se abaixava pra pegar o que havia caído.

-Nossa, quantos ingredientes nojentos, duvido que algum químico coma isso – Tenten não havia escutado a amiga que parou no meio do caminho, continuando desatenta.

Então o barulho de rodas freando foi escutado.

Tenten olhou para o lado quando viu um lindo carro prata e importado freando.

Parecia que não iria dar tempo.

-Tenten?! – Disse Hinata ao ver a amiga no meio da rua. E um carro freando.

Ele parou a centímetros de Tenten, que estava estática, no meio da rua, olhando o carro.

Então um homem saiu irritado do carro.

Batendo a porta.

-VOCÊ É LOUCA, MULHER? EU PODIA TER TE MATADO, E VOCÊ PODIA TER DESTRUIDO MEU CARRO! – ele alegava.

Tenten só conseguia ver aqueles cabelos balançando contra o vendo, parada, ele era tão... Exótico.

Umas 20 ou 30 pessoas paravam para ver o barraco.

Tenten olhou para todos a sua volta, para o homem irritado que bufava.

-Não grite comigo. – ela disse, irritada.

-COMO É QUE É? NÃO GRITAR? VOCÊ QUASE FEZ UM ACIDENTE AQUI! – Ele reclamava e reclamava.

-Tenten? – disse Hinata chegando mais perto, relutante, com medo do chakra que se encontrava naquele lugar. Então ela olhou para o homem irritado – Neji? – ele se virou.

Tinha longos cabelos castanhos e vestia uma camisa social branca azulada, como seus olhos.

E seus olhos estavam...irritados.

-Já falei pra não gritar comigo – ela disse, ameaçando. – Pensa que é quem? Eu ainda estou na faixa de pedestres – ela era sarcástica - e a partir do momento que eu ponho meus pés na rua na faixa, você é que é culpado se me atropelar. – demais.

-OI? Então quer dizer que a rua é sua? QUE O MUNDO É SEU! – ele fazia gestos exaltados – E QUE SÓ PORQUÊ EXISTE, O MUNDO GIRA EM TORNO DE VOCÊ?!

-Não, mas é a lei – ela deu um sorriso que não mostrava os dentes, mas que mostrava sua impaciência. – Então eu exijo que pare de gritar. Agora – ela enfatizou a última palavra.

-Neji, não fique bravo, ela é desatenta – ele olhava para Hinata agora, que tentava inutilmente desfazer o mal entendido.

-É, tomara que um dia você pague por essa desatenção – ele disse voltando ao carro.

Era um show aberto.

-TÁ ME AMEAÇANDO É? ENTÃO VOLTA AQUI! – Ela disse como se chamasse pra briga, colocando todos os pacotes nos braços de Hinata, sobrecarregada agora.

Ele parou e virou, com um sorriso sarcástico.

-QUE É? QUER BRIGA AGORA? E OLHA QUE QUEM ESTÁ GRITANDO AGORA É VOCÊ!

-Rebaixei o nível, pra ficar em igualdade – disse irônica.

-Você sabe com quem está se metendo? – ele disse, chegando mais perto, face a face. Raiva a raiva.

-O priminho de Hinatinha que herdou uma companhia de eletrônicos do titio. – ela disse, irônica. Guerra com guerra.

-Ah é? – ele disse com desprezo. – E você deve ser aquela empresariazinha de meia categoria que dirige uma companhiazinha de seguros, amiguinha da Hinatinha– ele disse, enfatizando cada Inha existente.

Ela caminhou pra mais perto dele, decidida e apontou o indicador em seu rosto.

-Cale a boca antes de falar de mim.

Ele bateu no dedo dela, tirando-o da frente de seu rosto.

-Foi você que começou... E não aponte esse dedo pra mim. – ele disse, desafiador.

...

-Temari– Sasuke disse prestando atenção em algum ruído que escutou.

-Fala louco-kun – ela disse jogada no sofá, vendo TV.

Ele bufou, mas deixou o xingamento pra lá.

-Tá escutando isso? – ele disse olhando pra janela.

-Não louco-kun, acho que é você que está ficando esquizofrênico e escuta vozes. – ela disse dando um sorriso irônico.

-Não tonta-chan, são vozes de verdade. Esquizofrenia é outra coisa. Eu sou psicólogo, eu sei.

-Ah sim, sabe, tanto é que me atacou hoje de manhã, lembra? – ela disse jogando na cara os acontecimentos.

-Ah tonta-chan, foi você que pulou em mim, lembra? Mas essas vozes...são tão reais.

-Cara, você me dá medo.

-Na verdade quem tem aura assassina aqui é você. – ele sorriu irritado.

-Idiota.

-Tonta.

...

-INOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!- Ele gritava e apertava a campainha muitas vezes por segundo.

-SUMA DAQUI SEU IDIOTA! – Ela disse por detrás da porta – E PARE DE GRITAR! -

"_A sindica já está quase me expulsando pelos barracos". _Pensou Ino, por todos os barracos já feitos.

Alguns eram culpa da velhinha atentada que a perseguia. Volta e meia ela dizia que iria jogar uma bomba no apartamento dela se não parasse de ouvir gemidos a 3 andares abaixo.

-EU PRECISO EXPLICAR! ABRE ISSO AGORA!

-VOCÊ NÃO MANDA EM MIM!

-É UM – ele disse quase arrombando a porta.

-É DOIS -ele continuou.

-É TRÊS E... – quando ia chutar a porta, pensou _"Que deus me de dinheiro pra pagar isso depois"_

Mas quando um vaso voou por cima da sua cabeça, tendo de se abaixar rapidamente pra proteger seu rosto com o estilhaço, ele pensou _"Não, que deus me dê vida pra sobreviver a isso"_

O mundo está em guerra, mas ainda é um lugar legal.

Ah, ponto pra Temari e sua imaginação fertil

* * *

Gente, quase 20 dias sem postar /o\

Me desculpem, mas prometo que agora eu tomo jeito \o/

Ah, que acharam? Vocês sumiram das fics /o\


	18. Cacos e vidros

_**Disclaimer:**_ Naruto não é meu, agradeça-me por isso,

Ouçam música da Pink o/ Da pra entender no capitulo.

* * *

-É TRÊS E ..........- Quando Gaara ia chutar a porta de Ino, ela abriu a mesma, como um furacão.

Seus olhos estavam com veias saltadas de raiva, sangue puro nos olhos claros.

Os fios que raramente saiam do lugar, agora pareciam estar com raiva junto a Ino. Ouriçados.

-Você – ela disse enquanto ela dava passagem para ele, que não queria saber o que aconteceria – tem 15 minutos.

Então ela caminhou até a janela, ultrapassando ele e a sala.

Ela fitava o movimento, que parecia bem anormal, com aglomerações.

Mas Ino estava tão irritada, tão nervosa, com uma raiva tão pulsante no sangue, que não se deu ao luxo de prestar atenção.

_"Eu vou pegar seu rim e vou esfregá-lo na parede!",_ ela pensava.

-15 minutos. Pode começar – ela disse olhando a paisagem, de braços cruzados.

Gaara ficou um tempo em silencio, pensando em como começar.

Como começaria? Pediria desculpas? Se ajoelharia e pediria perdão eterno?

Não, ela não era uma rainha pra que merecesse tanto.

Mas ela era a mulher que ele amava. Mas ainda não sabia.

-14 minutos – ela disse ainda de costas.

-Vai regular o tempo, mesmo? – ele disse desacreditando no que acontecia.

-Você está na minha casa, no meu apartamento, é bom se apressar - Ela disse de costas para ele. Com um tom irônico, que se não fosse ameaçador, seria sexy. Combinando com Ino.

-Ok, bem, não é o que parece. – ele começou – É tudo um engano.

-Ah é? – ela disse se virando? – Engano? – com irônia na voz – Então quer que tudo foi um mero engano? – ela caminhava lentamente, ficando de frente para as costas do sofá.

-É.

-Ah é? Então também foi engano a parte que Sasuke gostava da Hinata? Porque na minha opinião, a Hinata é muito meiga, e mais mulher que muito trans.

-Ino, por favor...- ele tentava falar. - Eu vou ficar sem tempo...lembra? - tentavia frouxa e fraca de conseguir algo.

-Ou a parte que aquela mulherzinha estava na sua casa, também foi engano? Tudo mera ilusão da minha cabeça oxigenada? Aliás, eu não quero nem pensar no que ela estava fazendo na sua casa! OU O QUE VOCÊS TRÊS ESTAVAM FAZENDO NÃO É? – Ela não parecia estar dando uma bronca, e sim um interrogatório.

-Mas nã...

-NÃO ME INTERROMPA! EU AINDA ESTOU FALANDO OK? – Ela estava nervosa, seus olhos vermelhos de raiva com Gaara que engolia seco. Já havia a visto nervosa, mas nada assim.

Ino era uma fera indomável.

Mas seus impulsos eram maiores que seus pensamentos, e com Gaara, era ao contrário, e ele se controlava para não jogá-la contra parede e dar 3 folhas de sermões.

E ele era um caçador, apesar do gênio.

-Então quer dizer que aquela mulherzinha é o que? Uma atriz paga por você pra me fazer rir? – ela estava nervosa, mas tinha idéias tão...- Ou será que Sasuke tem transtornos bipolares ou algo assim? Bissexual? Nunca me pareceu.. – ela concluía irônica.

"_Idiota",_ ambos pensaram juntos.

-Você me deu 15 minutos e os está gastando com você falando.

"_Filho da mãe",_ pensou Ino, o olhando com olhos de fúria.

"_Toma!",_ ele pensou, se achando vitorioso

-ELA É MINHA IRMÃ INO! – ele gritou, antes que ela falasse algo.

Ela parou no ar.

Seu dedo indicador apontado na direção de Gaara, por estar gritando com ele, dando uma bronca, o que desejar pensar.

-MINHA IRMÃ! SANGUE DO MEU SANGUE! - ele cuspia as palavras com fervor.

"_Irmã?",_ ela pensou.

Olhou desconfiada para Gaara, ele podia mentir muito bem.

Mas os olhos...

Ela se lembrava bem, os olhos de Temari eram parecidos com os de Gaara, apesar da diferença física entre os dois.

Olhos que aclamavam por um mundo novo, frios, mas com desejo por dentro.

Ela somente olhou para ele.

E ele somente teve tempo de se abaixar quando um vaso voou por sua cabeça, ultrapassando a porta.

E uma poeira brilhante se suspendeu no ar.

-FILHO DA MÃE! NÃO MINTA PARA MIM - Ela tacou mais dois bibelôs de porcelana seguidamente na direção de Gaara, sua raiva precisava ser descontada, - NÃO MINTA PARA MIM! –E tacou outro objeto.

Gaara apenas desviava.

-ESTÁ LOUCA INO?! PARA COM ISSO! PARA JÁ! – ele se defendia com as mãos ou abaixava pros cacos não pegarem seu rosto.

Ela não pensava em conseqüências.

"_Mulher doida,"_ – um bibelô passou por sua cabeça numa velocidade incrível, espatifando no chão.

Os barulhos eram seguidos, Ino ia correndo pela sala pegando coisas e mais coisas para tacar em Gaara, eu alvo.

-AGORA É INCESTO GAARA? AGORA ELA É SUA IRMÃ? – Ela tacou um livro que voou aberto, na qual Gaara somente socou pra sair de sua direção.

-PARA COM ISSO INO! JÁ DISSE QUE ELA É MINHA IRMÃ CARAL**! – ele não media as palavras, somente desviava dos objetos.

Ele correu até uma almofada, e a pegou como escudo.

"_Ah, esse anjinho não, ele é da minha mãe...quer saber? Dane-se!"_ – e tacou o anjinho.

Ela ia dando voltas pela sala, e o que via pela frente tacava na direção de Gaara.

O importante era acertar.

Pegou um monte de pedrinhas de dentro de um vaso – DESGRAÇADO! – tacou algumas – O QUE ACHA QUE EU SOU? – e mais – HEIN? – e repôs a mão de pedras, ele somente desviou de algumas com a almofada, mas elas eram pequenas e difíceis de ver.

E quando pegava, era como uma fisgada no músculo.

-FICA ACHANDO QUE EU SOU BOBA É? TOMA ISSO! – Ela tacou mais e mais, seguidas – TÁ DOENDO NÉ? FIQUE SABENDO QUE EU TREINEI TIRO AO ALVO GAARA! – E realmente ela acertava quase tudo – VOCÊ É UM IDIOTA, QUE ACHA QUE PODE – ela saia chutando tudo (leia-se: cacos) – PISAR POR CIMA DE MIM É? – e tacou o vaso por vez – QUANTAS MENTIRAS JÁ CONTOU PRA MIM?

-INO! PARA! – ele desviava com a almofada enquanto pisava nuns cacos no tapete. – PARE DE SER IDIOTA MENINA!

-MENINA? – foi pra trás do balcão da cozinha americana – MENINA? EU NÃO SOU A VADIA GAARA? – pegou umas xícaras que estavam pra secar. - EU NÃO SOU A VADIA? HEIN? COMO UMA MENINA PODE SER VADIA? NA MINHA TERRA - ela tacou um pires. - ISSO TEM OUTRO NOME, E NO CASO - e mais coisas - NÃO SE CHAMA INO! - e terminou com uma panela de pressão, que ao cair no chão, abriu uma rachadura no piso.

Não importa o que pegasse, desde que fosse pesado e quebrável. Ou que quebrasse Gaara

-INO! EU NUNCA TE CHAMEI DE VADIA!

-MAS QUIS DIZER! PENSA QUE EU SOU TONTA? – E tacou uns pires – IDIOTA!

"_Daqui a pouco ela vai começar a tacar as facas, Deus!"_

"_AS FACAS, ONDE ESTÃO AS FACAS?", _ela pensou desesperadamente.

Gaara podia ver que ao mesmo tempo que ela tentava matá-lo, haviam lágrimas e choro na voz.

-O QUE VOCÊ PENSA QUE EU SOU AFINAL? UM BRINQUEDO?

-NÃO! – Ele largou a almofada e começou a tentar andar em direção a ela, se defendendo de pires voadores. – INO! – ele suplicou, já arranhado por cacos

-NÃO ME DIGA O QUE FAZER! QUANTAS MENTIRAS VOCÊ JÁ ME CONTOU? SERÁ QUE SEU CABELO É MESMO RUIVO?

_"Chega, do meu cabelo não!",._

Então ele se transformou.

Ino continuava tacando coisas, ele somente batia nelas, irritado e focado.

Todos os objetos que voavam em sua direção, ele desviava com tapas e socos, ou almofadadas.

Ele não movia o olhar.

Por motivo algum, e seu motivo era a loira.

-O que pensa que está fazendo? – ele disse caminhando, cada vez mais perto – Tentando me destruir com sua casa e um cursinho básico de "Como matar seu vizinho em 10 passos simples?"

"_O que ele está fazendo? Cadê o Gaara que desviava as coisas na almofada? CADÊ O MEU GAARA? EU AINDA PRECISO ACABAR COM ELE!!"_

Ele somente tinha uma áurea diferente.

Estalou uma vez o pescoço de um lado, depois do outro.

Ino cessou, o fitando com raiva, com uma sobrancelha levantada de raiva.

Ele cerrava os dentes.

Ao caminhar, chutou uma ou duas coisas pelo caminho, a casa estava destruída.

-Você pensa que eu sou o que Gaara? - ela tinha amargura na voz, tinha raiva. - Primeiro diz que quer algué único, e depois a única pessoa que realmente te quer, você brinca com ela? Isso é hipocrisia, Gaara - ela cuspia as palavras.

Um minuto.

-Assim você só me faz te achar mais idiota, Inozita – ele disse irônico, com um sorriso falso.

-Você, - ela apontou – que começou...Gaarazinho– na mesma proporção de irônia.

Era uma briga de grandes.

Pouco sabiam um da vida do outro, do passado que tentavam esconder.

Por que Gaara tinha um olhar tão gélido e calculista? Que ao mesmo tempo era tão...caloroso e desejável? Pensou Ino.

Ela tinha uma faca em mãos.

Ele olhou aquilo e disse com desdenho – Vai jogar isso meso em mim? – e levantou uma sobrancelha, com olhar sexy.

Ela olhou a faca.

-E se eu quiser?

Ele caminhou pra mais perto dela, ele estava sem camisa, por sair correndo do banho, e aquilo era...torturante na mente de Ino.

"_Faca ou tanquinho?", _ela repetia mentalmente

Ela apunhalou a faca e a ergueu em direção de Gaara.

-É você vai – e segurou com força o punho dela quando a mesma conseguiu chegar mais perto com a faca, tentando acertá-lo.

-Você não quer me matar, só um masoquismo barato – ele sussurrou, apertando mais o punho dela.

Então ela deu um giro, largando a faca que caiu no balcão, e fazendo Gaara soltar seu braço. Em movimentos rápidos, deu uma chave de braço em Gaara, esticando o outro braço, o deixando imóvel.

-Não ouse – e apertou mais- Me desafiar, Gaara!

-Hm... Ela sabe lutar...

Então ele passou o calcanhar nos pés de Ino, que quando ia repor o pé, Gaara fez peso com o corpo, pra ela cair.

Com o desequilíbrio, ele a trouxe pra sua frente e gestos bruscos de luta.

-Eu tenho medo de saber o que você já fez –

Na verdade, Ino tinha uns exercícios de autodefesa que aprendera.

Estava sempre saindo com caras estranhos, era necessário.

E ele devia lutar algo.

-Você se acha demais Gaara, demais! – Ela tentou lhe acertar um socou, ele segurou suas mãos. - Minha impressão sobre você é que você se acha o melhor. Pra quê?

-E você concorda com tudo que odeia em mim – ele disse apertando mais o punho da garota, que tentava não gemer de dor.

Ela era forte, mas ele sabia o que fazia.

Era guerra, não era?

Ele somente a agarrou pela cintura, quanto mais forte melhor.

"_Eu vou processar os meus professores de auto defesa, não funcionou pra nada.."_ ela bufava.

-Não é isso que você queria... Ino? – Ele sussurrou em seus ouvidos, a encurralando entre o balcão e seu corpo.

Ino não tinha mais pensamentos em ordem e ele se perguntava o que fazia.

Ponto pros caquinhos que jazem no chão.

* * *

Oh God, me lembrem de não esperar uma semana, eu nao consigo, acabo ultrapassando o tempo pra postar a fic :(

Preferia minhas férias.

O QUE ACHAAAAAAAAAARAM?


	19. Laço

**_Disclaimer: _**Naruto não é meu e blá blá blá

* * *

Gaara passou o braço em todos os objetos em cima do balcão os jogando no chão, sem se importar se os quebraria.

A casa inteira estava aos cacos e pó, pouco se importaria com alguns a mais ou a menos.

Ino somente olhava, perplexa com o que acontecia. O que aconteceria? O que aconteceu? O que estava acontecendo?

Tudo ecoava em sua mente, em alto e bom claro som.

Ela tinha medo do que poderia acontecer, aquelas mudanças tão grandes.

Mas queria que o fim fosse o que desejou desde o ínicio.

Pegou Ino pela cintura e a levantou, sentando-a no balcão, lhe beijando o único ombro desnudo.

Como poderia?

Ele queria-a agora somente depois de um acesso de raiva?

Mas que diabos era isso?

Os lábios, ela os sentia cada vez mais... nítidos.

Ele subia com certa avidez para o pescoço, descobrindo sabores e cheiros que sempre desejou sentir.

_Seus olhos e seus olhares  
Milhares de tentações  
Meninas são tão mulheres  
Seus truques e confusões_

Todo aquele desejo, aquela sensação de prazer, consumo. Ardência por desejo, eles se queriam, mesmo que a porta estivesse aberta.

Mesmo que todos olhassem, mesmo que falasse mal depois. Que se dane a reputação.

Ela somente o agarrou com as pernas, arranhando-lhe as costas com as mãos, aumentando cada vez mais...tudo.

Ele lhe explorava o pescoço, o queixo, mordiscava os lóbulos, passava-lhe as mãos pelas costas. Ela se contorcia com os toques quentes, era tanto ódio e amor ao mesmo tempo.

E essa é a melhor resposta para saber se você ama alguém.

Você é capaz de odiá-la ao mesmo tempo que a ama? Com a mesma intensidade?

_Se espalham pelos pêlos  
Boca e cabelo  
Peitos e poses e apelos  
Me agarram pelas pernas  
Certas mulheres como você  
Me levam sempre onde querem_

"_É, eu acho que consigo te odiar na mesma proporção que te amo..."_ e lhe mordiscou o pescoço.

Não importa qual dos dois pensou isso.

Ele lhe deixava rastros, sensações tão desejadas a cada dia solitário que passava. E agora estava lá, lhe desejando mutuamente.

Então eles respiraram quando Gaara chegou à boca.

A boca.

A tão desejada e feminina boca.

Não podia ser qualquer coisa. Nem qualquer beijo, nem qualquer motivo.

Ela já havia dado o primeiro passo há tempos, e o selinho de antes era uma afirmação de agora.

Gaara lhe passou as mãos pelo rosto levemente, logo a puxando contra seus lábios.

"_Gaara, seu ruivo, me pega de jeito justo na cozinha_!", ela zombava de seus instintos.

_Garotos não resistem  
Aos seus mistérios  
Garotos nunca dizem não  
Garotos como eu  
Sempre tão espertos  
Perto de uma mulher  
São só garotos_

Primeiro foram mordiscadas leves nos lábios, toque contra toque, quando ele ia, ela voltava. Quando ela permitia, ele já havia entrado no jogo.

Ino lhe passava a língua contra seus lábios, mas quando ele ia tentar buscá-los, completar o beijo, ela fugia.

Era tentador, para ambos.

Quando ela finalmente lhe entreabriu os lábios, ele somente os beijou, sugou-os, comprimindo-os contra os seus.

Entre carícias, se olharam.

_Seus dentes e seus sorrisos  
Mastigam meu corpo e juízo  
Devoram os meus sentidos  
Eu já não me importo comigo_

Olhos verdes e profundos, contra olhos sem cor definida...torturadores de desejo.

Já não era segredo agora, nesse momento, o que queriam fazer.

Era certo? Ino pensava. Aquilo era certo?

Não eram crianças, nem adolescentes. Eram adultos, e experientes.

Até demais.

Grandes contra grandes.

Então eles se buscaram os lábios, pois olhar não tirava pedaço, e eram justo os pedaços que eles queriam.

Ela o agarrava mais forte com as pernas, lhe trazendo contra si, e ele comprimindo sua vontade...

_Então são mãos e braços  
Beijos e abraços  
Pele, barriga e seus laços  
São armadilhas e eu  
não sei o que faço  
Aqui de palhaço  
Seguindo seus passos_

As línguas se encontraram, não teve choque ou susto, mas parecia que já se conheciam há tempos. Exploravam-se, se deliciando com cada centímetro que o outro permitisse.

Cada gosto, cada fantasia que tinham ao tocar um ao outro.

E o outro sempre permitia mais do que tinha.

É outra verdade a ser jogada na mesa. Quanto mais se tem, mais se quer.

Se ele a olhasse, ela gostaria de uma palavra. Se ele falasse, ela queria um toque. Se ele a tocasse, ela gostaria de mais. Sempre mais, mais e mais.

Mordiscavam-se, brincando com os lábios alheios, se conheciam.

Então ela olhou pra ele, séria.

Ela não queria? Ele pensou.

Então ela lhe tocou o peito com delicadeza, com seus dedos brancos e finos. Dedos bonitos.

Delicados.

Era o que ele achava dos toques dela contra ele.

Ela lhe explorava cada centímetro, e justo os sensíveis.

Então ele deixou aquele momento por conta dela, pra ela judiar um pouquinho dele.

Então ela passou a pontinha da unha do indicador nos músculos da barriga, que era definida.

Ela estava brincando.

_Garotos não resistem  
Aos seus mistérios  
Garotos nunca dizem não  
Garotos como eu sempre tão espertos  
Perto de uma mulher  
São só garotos....  
São só garotos...._

Quando ele pensava que ela desceria os dedos, ela os subia novamente.

Mas tudo bem.

Então ela desceu vagarosamente (demais, na opinião de Gaara), os dedos para a barra da calça de Gaara.

Fazia-lhe um leve ziguezague na região dos ossinhos da cintura, ele somente fechava os olhos quando ela lhe pegava algo sensível.

Sensível, ela pensou.

Então ela parou, com um leve sorriso, não malicioso, somente gentil.

Beijou-lhe o peito, os músculos definidos da barriga.

Ele somente tentava não se controlar, já não precisava mais.

Então ela lhe puxou um pouco a calça, com o indicador.

Passou-lhe a mão mais para dentro da calça, ignorando a boxer que ele vestia.

Com a outra mão, abaixou somente um pouco a calça, adiantando o que fazia.

Ela o olhou, ele lhe beijou os lábios suavemente.

Era o que queriam.

Não disseram mais nada.

Ele arrancou a blusa larga dela, revelando um top preto.

Ela o usava para não marcar na blusa de um ombro só.

Ele somente olhou, era uma pena um pedaço tão pequeno de pano existir. Começou a beijar sua clavícula, descendo até o peito, sem tirar a peça ainda.

Aquelas saliencias dos ombros.

Era tão estranho alguém lhe beijando os ombros, uma parte tão quente e tão ignorada.

Somente lhe beijava, subindo as mãos da cintura, para as costelas, que se reprimiam com cada toque.

_Seus dentes e seus sorrisos  
Mastigam meu corpo e juízo  
Devoram os meus sentidos  
Eu já não me importo comigo_

Mãos grandes e abeis, ela pensou inconscientemente.

Ele passou os dedos nas costas, por dentro da peça, e ela sentiu o toque quente.

"_Ok, vamos nos livrar disso", _ela pensou, arrancando de vez a indesejável, que era, na impressão de Gaara, bem incomoda de se tirar.

Ela se revelou com seios nus, rijos, não grandes e nem pequenos.

Tornou-lhe a beijá-la nos lábios, o ritmo era mais lento agora, mas ainda com desejo forte que os consumia.

Ela o abraçava, ele cedia. Os seios se comprimiam com o abraço, cada toque era desejado com tanta avidez.

A sensação quente da pele precisa ser descrita com vontade,

Então ele a pegou pela cintura, e depois pelo colo.

Passou pela sala, fechou a porta num chute.

Se o que fizeram até agora e a porta estava aberta, imagine o que fariam fora dali com a porta fechada.

_Então são mãos e braços  
Beijos e abraços  
Pele, barriga e seus laços  
São armadilhas e eu  
não sei o que faço  
Aqui de palhaço  
Seguindo seus passos_

Ele a beijava, com ela em seu colo.

Entraram em seu quarto, ele novamente fechou a porta num chute.

A colocou na cama rapidamente, ela somente olhava, aquilo era divertido e bom.

Bom...? Não, era muito melhor que isso.

Ele realmente a desejava, e não por uma noite e só.

Ele subiu por cima dela, lhe prendeu os pulsos com as mãos, nada forte, somente agora, é que iriam de desejar.

Ele a beijava.

Pescoço, ombros, queixos, boca, colo.

Era tudo tão quente e... bom.

Ele não resistia aquilo.

E ela sorria.

Ela o olhava, o deixando com tentações.

Ela tinha o jeito certo de fazer tudo errado.

Mas o errado era o melhor.

Ela arrancou a calça incomoda, junto com a boxer.

Ele não tentava negar que estava louco de desejo por ela.

"_Melhor",_ pensou,

Começou a desabotoar a própria calça.

Ele somente a via, por cima.

Ela ia vagarosamente, a puxando para baixo.

Uma mulher.

E ele parecia um adolescente que queria começar logo tudo.

Tudo bem, ele também era um homem, podia esperar os truques.

Ele a levaria pra onde ela quisesse ir.

Então tudo se revelou, a última peça.

A última peça preta, de laço.

Um laço e eles acabariam o começo, fazendo o meio e o fim valerem á pena.

Então ele, de leve, puxou em um único movimento, os laços.

"_Sou sua", _se declarou mentalmente.

Ele beijou vagarosamente seus lábios, estava feliz, não seria mais uma noite.

Seriam dias e dias.

Ele desceu os toques, passando por seus seios rijos.

Os mordiscou, fazendo-a gemer.

Era tudo... Eterno? Não, era momentâneo, porém memorável.

Ele desceu mais, deixando um rastro de beijos, um caminho interminável.

Ele ia, voltava.

Tinha tempo, e vontade.

Com as mãos, fez Ino ir aos céus e aos infernos, conhecendo cada parte de seu corpo.

Ia com os dedos, fazendo os pensamentos mais impuros surgirem, os mais desejosos.

Ela fechou os olhos, arranhou os lençóis muitíssimas vezes.

Arqueava seu corpo de prazer, não negava seus gemidos altos, não negava nada.

Ele a trabalhou com a língua, e por diversas vezes ela achou que não iria agüentar, ele era o que ela precisava.

Ele a puxou para baixo, ela o agarrou com as pernas.

_Então são mãos e braços  
Beijos e abraços  
Pele, barriga e seus laços  
São armadilhas e eu  
não sei o que faço  
Aqui de palhaço  
Seguindo seus passos_

E então finalmente eram um do outro.

E por diversos beijos, se amaram.

Por diversos toques, se divertiram.

Por diversas vezes, se conheceram.

_Perto de uma mulher  
São só ... garotos.._

Ponto para o laço...

* * *

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOLÁ povo do meu amado - ou não - coração. Desculpem-me pela demora pra um capitulo tão fraquinho, é que essa semana é meu aniversario :D

Não que vá haver festas ou eu estou nervosa com isso, mas eu uso essa desculpa desde que o mês começou :D Sempre funciona, tentem

E ai brow? Que acho do capitulo truta? D:


	20. Barraco

Naruto nãaaaaaaaaaao me pertence maaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaais (oi?)

* * *

-Eu já falei Hinata, sua amiga é louca! – Neji revidava das tentativas de conversar com Hinata, ela tentava o fazer entender que tudo "sem querer".

Mas é difícil convencer alguém que uma pessoa é normal, quando essa mesma pessoa grita do outro lado da rua.

-Mas Neji... Ela não entrou na frente de seu carro por querer... Você viu... – ela dizia com seu melhor sorriso doce e meigo.

Parecia um cachorrinho pedindo por um único osso, com olhinhos brilhantes e pedintes.

-Você é um inferno Hinata,- ele a olhou desconfiado, a prima sempre conseguia o que queria – e sempre consegue o que quer.

Ela somente deu um largo sorriso, e partiu pra um abraço, que não foi retribuído.

-Você é o melhor, Neji!

-É, vejo isso pelos meus 7 dígitos na conta bancária. Ah..tá tá tá, agora me solte. – ele se desvencilhava do abraço.

-Ah, minha amiga, a Ino, vai dar uma festinha pra poucos no apartamento dela...você poderia vir. - Hinata dizia isso pra que o primo mudasse de assunto, se esquecesse do momento em que estavam.

-Ino...Ino...Que Ino? – ele pensava – Não me é estranho esse nome...

-Ah, – ela olhou para o primo – Você deve ter pegado ela em alguma festinha em casa – ela disse com naturalidade.

Neji arqueou a fina sobrancelha sobrancelha.

-A loira? – ele ergueu as duas sobrancelhas, havia se lembrado, e estava estático.

Era a loira.

-A loira – ela afirmou

-Platinada? – ele disse, pondo as mãos no cabelo.

-Sim, – ela ainda afirmava, então ele pôs as mãos no próprio peito e olhou para Hinata, como se perguntasse algo pra ela – É, - ela disse com desgosto – essa mesmo, e a comissão de frente ainda é a mesma.

-Puxa... – ele dizia, olhando o nada. – Você diz com tanta naturalidade...

-Depois de três meses você se acostuma, - ela sorriu.

-Com licença, senhora...- um policial chegou mais perto do casal de primos.

-Senhorita, - Hinata corrigiu, achava que a prima ainda era...digamos... Pura.

Digamos que sim, Hinata era um doce de pessoa, mas ingênua é que não era.

Ou pelo menos fingia não ser.

-Precisamos fazer umas perguntas, já que você foi testemunha ocular... – o policial tirava uma cadernetinha e uma caneta dos bolsos da camisa.

...

-COMO ASSIM NÃO VÃO PROCESSAR ELE? – Tenten batia o pé com um delegado e um policial. – ELE QUASE ME MATOU! PELO MENOS O PRENDAM! FAÇAM ALGO DE DESCENTE! - Entre palavrões e gritos/berros, Tenten já estava rouca.

-Mas pelo que diz aqui, antes da discussão e do "quebra-pau", - o delegado, que vestia um paletó amarelo e óculos escuros, disse fazendo aspas com os dedos – Você atravessou a rua sem olhar. – Ele a olhou por uma fresta entre os óculos e a moça.

-Eu estava na faixa de pedestres, - ela bufou.

-No sinal vermelho. – o policial bufou igualmente.

-Ok, Ok, mas por que o barraco, dona? – o policial perguntou.

Tenten o olhou com desdenho, desacreditada.

-VOCÊS OUVIRAM A PARTE DO "ELE QUASE ME ATROPELOU?" – Ela gritava histérica.

-Senhora, se contenha. – o delegado disse, - Eu sou autoridade aqui.

-É, autoridade só pra ficar vestindo essa droga de distintivo! – ela disse, irritada. Não tinha mais forças pra gritar com ninguém.

...

-Como assim vão prender meu primo?! – Hinata conversava com o policial enquanto seu primo, Neji, começava a chutar as rodas de seu carro, num sinal de raiva, um pouco atrás.

-Bem, pelo que me consta, - ele olhou o jovem furioso a metros de distancia, com um olhar reprovador – ele parece bem descontrolado. E precisa dar queixa.

-Mas ele não a atropelou. – Hinata tentava explicar.

-É, mas o barraco? Ele quase matou um homem. E você também deu seu escandalo - e ele piscou para Hinata.

Um sentimento de repulsa pulsou na garganta de Hinata

Então ela suspirou, descontente.

_**Flashback on**_

_-VOCÊ VAI PRA CADEIA, SUA.. –Neji gritava com a moça no meio da rua, que foi parada pelos dois._

_-SUA O QUÊ? HÃ? FALA AGORA, SEU DESGRAÇADO! – Hinata tentava controlar Tenten, que gritava com todos seus pulmões._

_-COMO É QUE É? – Ele tentou ir pra cima dela, mas um vendedor que passava o segurou. – HEY! ME SOLTA! – ele tentava se desvencilhar do homem, que era forte._

_-VOCÊS ESTÃO ATRAINDO GENTE PRA CÁ, MAS CLIENTES QUE É BOM...NADA! – O homem gritava com ambos. _

_-CLIENTES? – Tenten esgoelava – ELE QUASE ME MATOU E VOCÊ ESTÁ PREOCUPADO COM CLIENTES? ELE VAI ME ESPANCAR E VOCÊ PEDE POR CLIENTES? QUER QUE EU ANDE COM UMA PLACA DE "PROCURO CLIENTES" TAMBÉM? QUER QUE EU TE DE UM CHEQUE ASSINADO EM BRANCO TAMBÉM? QUER? QUER?_

_-Tenten...calma. - Suplicava Hinata, segurando a amiga pela cintura_

_-NÃO ME PEÇA CALMA, HINATA! – ela gritava com a amiga, pulando pra escapar de Hinata._

_-NÃO ME XINGUE OK? EU TO AQUI PRA AJUDA PORR*! - Nesse momento, poderia se jurar que todos pararam por milesimos pra ouvir a pequena gritando._

_-E VOCÊ TÁ DESCONTROLADA, MOÇA! ALIÁS, VOCÊS DOIS ESTÃO! – o vendedor gritava, contendo Neji. - NA VERDADE OS TRÊS!_

_-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH – E o homem levou um soco de Tenten– JÁ DISSE QUE EU...- ela o chutou – NÃO ESTOU...- ela o chutou de novo, caído ao chão – DESCONTROLADA! – e ela se jogou em cima dele, dando uma cotovelada._

_"Nossa!" Hinata olhava a amiga, que dava golpes no homem indefeso._

_Neji somente recuava._

_-E VOCÊ! VOLTE AQUI! – ela disse correndo em direção a ele._

_**Flashback off**_

-AAAH, - o homem que apanhou gritava, sendo deitado numa maca pra ser posto numa ambulância que havia chegado há poucos minutos. – EU VOU PROCESSAR! VOU PROCESSAR TODOS! AHHH! INCLUSIVE A BONITINHA ALI! – Ele gritava apontado para Hinata.

...

Simplesmente uma loucura, era o que definia a movimentada avenida no local.

O que era um simples tumulto, tomou gigantescas proporções.

Dezenas de pessoas se aglomeraram nas ruas, observando o que acontecia.

Carros de polícia haviam chegado, com sirenes ligadas, sem conseguir mandar pra casa os curiosos.

Pessoas dando queixa aos policiais.

Ambulância chegando.

Um homem que gritava de dor.

Pessoas segurando Tenten e Neji.

Os advogados de ambos, chegando com seus celulares e ternos do ano, em carros importados.

Fotógrafos da policia fazendo imagens para o que posteriormente, seria um processo de gigantes. Afinal, eles eram poderosos, ricos e famosos.

E donos de empresas rivais.

O que trazia jornalistas.

Era um show.

....

-Sabe, eu posso jurar que estou escutando sirenes – Sasuke alegou.

-Hm. – Temari somente acentiu com a cabeça, assistindo seu programa matinal na TV.

-E o Gaara está demorando.- Ele concluiu.

-Hm.

-Você só sabe falar Hm? – ele havia se irritado com as frases "sem palavras" de Temari.

-É – ela suspirou, mudando de canal, entediada, - Garanto que eles estão melhores que nós.

-Como assim? – ele caminhou até ela.

-Ele estão no bem-bom, no rala-e-rola, ou seja lá o que você quiser definir pra... "sexo".

-CARAA, SÉRIO QUE TU ACHA ISSO?

-É – ela bufou- e eu aqui, assistindo...TV – ela revirou os olhos – e nem pega canal pornô aqui.

Sasuke a olhou.

-Quê? – ela alegou, com desdenho.

Ela mudou de canal de novo, e de novo.

-HEY, PARA! – ela assustou.

-Que foi? Quer me matar do coração? Idiota...- ela olhou a reportagem na TV, que Sasuke olhava estático.

-É a Hinaaaaaaaaaaaaata! – Ele apontou pra TV.

Passava um furo de reportagem, um plantão de noticias, onde uma câmera captava imagens de um helicóptero.

-Só vejo formigas – ela disse, ironizando o fato de não conseguir ver nada, pois estava longe.

Ela se ajeitou pra mais perto da TV .

-Essa? Mas isso é um pontinho, cara!

-Claro que é a Hinata! – ele se sentou no sofá sem olhar o mesmo, sem desviar o foco na TV. – O cabelo! É preto! Mas o sol bate e fica azulado... e aquela blusa é a dela! Ela fica tão bonitinha...- ele olhava com amor para a moça, na TV.

-Você..a viu de relance...na TV...e tem certeza de que é ela? – Temari juntava os fatos.

-Sim – ele dizia, vidrado na tela.

-Por um canal ruim, com imagens de helicóptero? – ela dizia, desacreditada no que via e ouvia.

-Sim.

-Você...definitivamente...é louco...

-Hey, essa não é a rua aqui do lado? – Sasuke pensou, sem juntar os fatos..

Ele somente abraçava a TV como um paranóico apaixonado...

Ponto pros homem que apanhou da Tenten... o/

* * *

AMOOOOOOOR DA MINHA VIDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA, DAQUI ATÉ A ETERNIDAAAAAAAAAAAAAADE e blá blá blá.

Ola pessoas o/

Me desculpem a demora do capitulo =/

É um desespero e uma agonia postar, ando sem criatividade ultimamente.

=/

Próximos capitulos sem tanto Gaara e Ino..

precisamos pensar nos outros pegas também ;D


	21. Mãozinha

_**Disclaimer: **Naaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaruto não é meu. Acho que dá pra saber disso já que eu não escrevo fics com ele -.-_

* * *

-ALGUM DIA EU IREI ME VINGAR DE VOCÊ! – ela esgoelava.

-VINGAR? SAIBA QUE QUANDO SAIR DAQUI EU IREI TE PROCESSAR, SUA LOUCA! – ele gritava mais alto, deixando a rouquidão da voz soar no lugar.

-ESTOU SÓ ESPERANDO, SEU IDIOTA! – E quando ela pensou em avançar..

-CALEM A BOCA, OS DOIS! – disse um policial chegando mais perto dos dois. – SÓ NÃO OS COLOCO EM CELAS SEPARADAS POR NÃO TER, OK? - O polícial parecia certo de que seu andar machista e a pose de durão colocariam medo em Tenten.

O que acontecia? Os dois foram presos depois de atacarem dois policiais.

Tudo bem, Tenten havia mordido com uma força sobrenatural depois de um policial tentar algemá-la a força, e quando Neji tentou irritá-la, ele foi o alvo.

_**Flashback on**_

_-Vocês dois vão ficar aí, na mesma cela – dizia o delegado, que mesmo dentro da delegacia, vestia os óculos aviadores._

_Ele achava-se o dono do local. As mãos escondidas no bolso do paletó amarelado, lhe dava um semblante de ignorancia. Era o que os tão novos presos achavam._

_-Na mesma cela? – dizia Tenten, atormentada por ter de ficar na mesma cela que Neji. – Eu não vou ficar a menos de 3 metros de distancia dele! É perigo mortal! – ela dizia, tentando se desvencilhar das algemas que apertavam seus pulsos._

_-Mortal? Mortal é sua língua, ou melhor, sua boca inteira. – Neji a alfinetava depois ao se lembrar da garota atacando com os dentes um policial._

_-Calem a boca, não temos outra cela. – e eles foram jogados para dentro do cubículo. - Além disso mocinha, se aquiete, pois o polícial vai ficar com uma cicatriz horrivel. Meu camarada não vai ficar no zero a zero, ok?_

_Agora Tenten poderia dizer que era chave de cadeira. _

_-E a fiança? Eu pago a fiança! – Tenten suplicava, agarrando de mau jeito as grades de ferro, enferrujadas e nojentas, ainda com algemas._

_-O escrivão não está presente, é horário de almoço, e ele tem 3 horas pra isso... E pra pagar fiança, antes temos que atestar que foram presos... - O delegado dizia com um ar de deboche, num sorriso tão amarelado que parecia um baú de ouro._

_O estômago de Neji se remecheu._

_Sempre tão vaidoso com seus cabelos e aparência física, tinha certo temor de algum dia ficar igual ao senhor de meia idade em sua frente._

_-Então..eu vou ficar aqui...3 horas com ela? – Gaguejava medrosamente Neji._

_-Ou até mais. – e o delegado saiu, sem chance para resposta._

_**Flashback off**_

-Eu vou chorar! – choramingou Tenten, ao ver que só se havia passado meia hora.

Cada um em um canto da cela.

Neji sentado no assento de cimento perto das grades que separavam a outra cela, uma perna no assento, outra no chão.

Tenten jogada num canto na parede, no chão de argamassa com infiltrações.

Era frio e desconfortável.

Ele mexia em uma pequena mexa de seu cabelo, o rodeando entre as pontas dos dedos.

Fazia isso quando se sentia ameaçado ou nervoso. Até mesmo irritado.

E Tenten...ah Tenten... Olhava para aquele chão de argamassa que parecia estar sempre úmido - talvez só faltasse nascer uns musgos, ou até mesmo se alimentar deles quando a fome batesse -, apoiando os cotovelos nos joelhos dobrados, escondendo os dedos nos cabelos ondulados.

Agora maltratados e desarrumados.

-Isso, mas chore ali naquele canto, e o mais baixo possível! – alfinetou Neji, arrogante, ainda prestando atenção nos belos fios cor de chocolate acinzentados.

-Você não sabe ser menos grosso não? – Neji dizia desacreditada. - Ou só sabe ser doce e meigo com suas belas pontas duplas? - Disse a morena, irônica.

-E você, não sabe andar na rua? Mamãe não ensinou você, pegando na mãozinha não? -Ele jogou na mesa, olhando pela primeira vez na direção da morena.

E então Tenten se calou, fechando os lábios antes entre-abertos.

Neji arqueou uma sobrancelha, afinal, ela não havia respondido de forma ácida.

-Não vai responder? – ele dizia desgostoso. Não podia ter ganhado a guerra tão facilmente assim...Podia?

-Não. - Ela respondeu, fitando a cela ao lado, procurando algo ao que olhar.

Mas não havia nada.

Era tudo cinza e mais cinza. As outras poucas cores eram de suas roupas e o marrom da ferrugem, das barras de ferro da grade.

-Não o quê? - Ele parou subitamente o movimento dos fios.

-Não pra nenhum dos dois. - seca.

Então Neji parou e entendeu o recado.

-Como assim? – Neji era arrogante, tudo que ele perguntava, era obrigatório ter respostas. Arqueava sua sobrancelha com constância.

-Não, não vou te responder.

-Ah, - Menos pior, era melhor não ouvir a voz dela.

A voz irritante e rachada dela.

-E não, ninguém pegou na minha mãozinha para me ensinar a andar nas ruas. – Ela avisou com acidez na voz. – Por que simplesmente eu nem sei o nome da minha mãe.

E então tudo se calou.

Por longos minutos.

Ela fitava seus próprios dedos, entrelaçando-os uns aos outros, como se fosse para passar o tempo... ou não.

Os olhos altivos e arrogantes de Neji se abaixaram por minutos, e o de Tenten esperava por uma luz.

...

-Hm... –ele se aconchegava mais perto. – Você é tão lindinha que me dá vontade de morder...

A moça o olhou com desconfiança, seria ele realmente um psicopata?

-Morder?

Morder em que sentido? De somente roçar os dentes ou arrancar sangue e carne?

-Morder. Morder e te levar para uma montanha e ver o sol nascer... Juntos... Abraçados ao ver a luz brilhante do sol aquecer nossos corpos, e depois nossos lábios...

Aquilo tudo era tão patético na visão feminina da mulher.

Não havia ação? "Coisas selvagens"? Era com isso que ele sonhava quando deitava a cabeça no travesseiro a noite?

-... – A moça pensava, com desconfiança.

-E depois, sairemos pedalando por estradas de terra, cantando e recolhendo flores para enfeitar nosso piquenique.

O que ela pensaria? Que ele era uma menina ou um afeminado feliz? Ele queria uma mulher ou um cachorrinho de estimação?

-...

- E depois faremos juras de amor, a beira de uma cachoeira...

-Prossiga...

-E depois, faremos juras num..

-CHEGA! - Gritava a moça com as mãos tampando os ouvidos, fechando os olhos com força sobre-humana. –NÃO AGUENTO MAIS OUVIR VOCÊ FALAR ASSIM!

-Oi? – O moço acordou de seus devaneios.

-Sasuke, você é muito idiota, cara! Muito idiota mesmo! - Ela apertava as temporas conforme gritava com o homem, que mais parecia um menino.

-Temari, eu nem estou falando com você! – Dizia Sasuke, abraçado na televisão, enquanto Hinata dava uma entrevista-depoimento aos jornalistas. – Voltando a você Hina, iremos ser muito felizes...

Ele passava o dedo indicador com certa delicadeza pelo rosto projetado pelo aparelho.

-Sasuke... Você é um doente mental cara, aceite isso! Psicopatia não é crime, mas é perigoso, isso é um problema..

-Eu não sou psicopata... Saberia se fosse. - Ele levantou rapidamente a sobrancelha, com certa arrogância, mas sem sem deixar de olhar a imagem.

Sasuke era um psicologo, um bom psicologo para dizer a verdade.

Mas tinha sérios problemas com os próprios problemas.

-E por acaso o fato de você estar abraçado numa televisão, falando com uma imagem em pixels, dizendo juras de amor... É normal?

-É amor Temari, amor.

-É paranóia Sasuke. Paranóia. Só não separo por sílabas porque fugi da aula de português, e não sei separar as vogais. - Ela fazia gestos com as mãos.

Mãos essas que apesar de não ter os 'frufrus' de unhas bem feitas, era brilhantes por uma base e brancas, com pequenas manchinhas na parte de cima.

-Eu sou um psicólogo, sei de meus sentimentos.

-Não, você é psicólogo porque quer entender a si próprio. Escute o que eu estou te dizendo, você é paranóico, um pé-no-saco. - Ela disse com certa ênfase a última palavra.

-Como pode saber, Temari? – Ele disse, deixando de abraçar a televisão.

-E você já perguntou a alguém se não é?

...

-Os senhores podem me dar licença? Eu quero passar! – Dizia a pequena e meiga (e doce) Hinata, tentando se desvencilhar dos reportes e câmeras que a filmavam e faziam perguntas sem espaço para respirar um pouco de ar puro.

-SENHORITA! É VERDADE QUE A SENHORA FOI VíTIMA OCULAR DO OCORRIDO AQUI?

Flashes a cegavam, e dezenas de microfones a cutucavam.

-É, é, é, posso ir? - Ela disse com irritabilidade na voz.

-É VERDADE QUE O SENHOR NEJI, UM GRANDE EMPRESÁRIO, TENTOU ATROPELAR TENTEN, POR SER SUA RIVAL NO MUNDO DOS NEGÓCIOS? - Uma mulher com voz anasalada vestida de terninho perguntava, enfiando o microfone quase na boca de Hinata.

-Cara! Eu já falei que foi um acidente, é difícil de entender? DEIXEM-ME PASSAR! –Ela tentava sair do tumulto formado pelas câmeras e grandes flashes que a cegavam.

-HINATA! É VERDADE QUE O SENHOR NEJI JÁ TENTOU TE AGARRAR QUANDO ERA MAIS NOVA, SENDO UM PRIMO SUPERPROTETOR E...-

-CHEGA! ME DEIXEM SAIR AGORA! SAIAM! SAIAM! – ela dizia tentando socar alguns fotógrafos, fugindo de tudo aquilo.

"_Tenten, me lembre de te deixar nessa droga de cadeia por 2 dias inteiros! Olha o que você fez comigo!", _rogava pragas mentalmente.

...

-Só quero ver a hora que Hinata vier me buscar daqui, já está demorando! – bufava Tenten, que não agüentava aquele ar sem-graça que deixou em Neji.

Era uma maneira de dizer que estava tudo bem, mesmo que adorasse fazer uma manha.

Ele somente assentiu com a cabeça.

-Demorando... muito. – ela deu ênfase na última palavra, esperando ele dizer algo.

-É. – ele virou o rosto.

-É? – ela pediu por uma explicação.

-É, ué.

-Ué o quê?

-Está demorando muito. – ele a olhou com um ar de "Dããã, você é boba".

-Se você não quer conversar, melhor falar logo. Assim me impede de ficar esperando respostas monossilabicas ok?

-Não quero conversar. Melhor assim? - Ele deu um sorriso forçadamente amarelo.

-Como assim não quer conversar? - Como assim não? Comunicação é a base dos negócios.

Era o mínimo que podia se esperar de Neji, um grande empresário.

-Não quero, só isso. – e se revirou para o outro lado, deixando explicito que não queria conversar.

-Poxa, tudo bem que eu arranquei carne de uns policiais no dente, mas nem por isso você precisa ter medo, certo?

-Por que você sempre faz isso? – ele disse estupefato, segurando as têmporas, irritado.

-Isso o que? Falar?

-Não, obrigar os outros a falar. Isso é irritante, nunca pensou em ficar quieta? - Ele a olhava com desdém.

-Idiota. Eu sei que você está sem graça por eu ter dito aquilo da mãozinha e tal...

Então Neji ficou vermelho, levemente.

Foi estremamente tentador da parte dele fazer isso com ela, mesmo que ela negasse.

-Bem, fique sabendo que eu não ligo, nunca conheci eles, e não dependo deles pra viver.

-A minha mãe também não me ensinou a andar de mãozinha dada na rua. – E seu olhar se fechou. – Mas eu conheci ela.

Aí estava a diferença.

...

Um estrondo contínuo quase quebrava a porta da casa de Ino.

E mais estrondos.

A mesma ainda estava com os olhos cerrados e num profundo sono quando a porta foi aberta.

Nua, se estivesse acordada sentiria o vento entrando na janela, fazendo cócegas em sua pele. O que é irracional, e a fez virar de lado, arranhando os lençóis em busca de algo.

-Ino, precisamos conver...- Hinata estava parada na frente da porta do apartamento de Ino, olhando de cima a baixo a visão que tinha a sua frente.

Ficou pálida.

Sem voz.

E sem ar.

"_Cara, como assim em menos de 3 horas eles já se cataram?!" , _Hinata viajava em seus pensamentos.

A figura de Gaara, com seus eternos olhos verdes e penetrantes a olhando, somente com o peito desnudo.

Esse mesmo que era branco, com algumas marcas de arranhões que iam do pescoço até os ossinhos da cintura.

Esse mesmo Gaara, sempre tão vestido, agora sem roupa – ela podia saber disso – segurando somente um lençol nas pontas, arrastando-o no chão.

Um lençol todo amassado, segurado por trás.

Um Gaara sem sono, olhando cansado para a feição assustada de Hinata.

-Só te atendi porque eu sei que é da casa, então não ligue para os trajes. – Sua voz era mais rouca que o normal.

Hinata ainda estava quieta.

Muito...quieta.

* * *

óh god, me descupem pela demora.

Confesso que vou escrevendo sem saber como juntar as coisas, mas é o desejo e a paixaaaaaaaaao.

Ok, parei.

Obrigado a tooooooodas as pessoas que comentam xD Vocês me fazem pular de alegria até minhas panturrilhas doerem.

Eu sei que já estamos no capitulo 21, mas eu odeio fics curtas -.-

Pra mim todas deviam ter uns 50 capitulos e continuação depois.

u.u

Estou tentando focar mais em Neji e Tenten e Sasuke e Temari (não que seja uma relação, mas eu preciso dar uma luz naquela casa do Gaara, senão eles se matam :D)

Ai ai,


End file.
